Merlin Saison 6
by Mariko-8
Summary: Le dernier épisode de la saison 5 revisité et une saison 6 inventé. Le destin est prévu mais que ce passe-t-il lorsqu'une personne à le pouvoir de changer son cours? Et si Merlin avait empêcher la prophétie d'Arthur de se réaliser, quel serait la suite de son destin?
1. La prophetie de Camlann (partie 2)

Bien le bonjour !

Cette semaine je me suis pratiquement refait la totalité des épisodes de Merlin et en voyant le dernier épisode j'étais vraiment dégouter je voulais vraiment une suite ! Voici donc comment j'aurais imaginé ce dernier épisode ainsi que sa suite !

Chaque « Chapitre » ferait office « d'épisode », donc ils seront plus ou moins longs, mais seront postés bien moins vite que je n'essaye de le faire d'habitude.

Bien évidemment c'est un Merthur, mais sachez toutefois que j'essaye de coller un maximum avec le caractère de chaque personnage donc ces deux-là ne vont pas du tout me facilité la tâche !

Hum que dire de plus… MEGA SPOILE DE TOUTE LA SERIE et…Bonne lecture ?

Réédité : J'ai enfin trouvé une Bêta ! Aussi j'en profite pour reposter mon chapitre en remerciant du fond du cœur Maly Baroso !

.

En un pays de légende ou règne la magie, un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune homme. Son nom ? Merlin.

.

Merlin venait de rejoindre Camlann. Là-bas , du haut du pic où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir le champ de bataille en contrebas et les centaines de cadavres qui jonchaient déjà le sol boueux. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et la peur lui rongeait les sangs.

_Arthur. _

Il devait le retrouver et prier pour qu'il ne soit pas encore mort. Il avait retrouvé sa magie , mais était-il seulement revenu à temps ? Cherchant parmi les chevaliers son roi il le vit finalement au cœur de la bataille. Le soulagement de le voir encore en vie fut tel qu'il en versa une larme de joie.

Les S axons s'approchèrent de lui en masse et sans plus réfléchir Merlin usa de sa magie. Sans artifice aucun, sans déguisement, juste en étant lui-même. Il fit apparaitre des éclairs dans le ciel qui s'abattirent sur ses ennemies et ceux de Camelot.

Arthur regarda avec profond étonnement cette vague d'adversaire s tomber au sol sous le coup de la magie. Qui pouvait bien avoir fait pareille chose ?

Observant les alentours, il vit une silhouette se dessiner tout en haut de la colline, mais ne put discerner de qui il s'agissait.

-Emrys ! c ria Morgane au loin.

Arthur la vit lancer un sort sur le sorcier qui contra et riposta par un éclair de foudre. La jeune femme para son attaque d'un bouclier magique, mais hurla à nouveau :

- Tu vas me le payer, Emrys !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Arthur put voir un dragon blanc voler vers eux. Le Roi ne savait comment réagir face à cela et même s'il l'avait su, il n'en eut pas le temps. La voix de l'homme en haut de la colline s'écria dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le dragon s'arrêta soudainement à la fin de son discours et fit volte-face dans les aires, crachant une trainée de flammes sur les Saxons au passage.

- Aithusa ! cria Morgane. Comment est-ce… Comment est-ce possible ?!

Profitant d'un moment de surprise, le magicien lança un autre éclair sur la sorcière qui s'effondra dans un cri de douleur. Arthur s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle respirait encore, mais la blessure qu'elle avait reçue devait la faire terriblement souffrir.

- Morgane ! cria une voix d'homme.

Une voix qu'Arthur connaissait très bien. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mordred.

- Vous l'avez tuée ! s'écria l'ancien chevalier en se jetant sur Arthur l'épée en avant .

Le roi dégaina sa propre épée et para l'attaque de son assaillant.

- Mordred !

- Vous l'avez tuée ! Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous acharniez à tuer tous ceux que j'aime !

- Mordred calmez-vous ! cria le roi en contrant ses attaques.

Pris d'une rage folle, le druide réussit à faire tomber l'épée des mains de son propriétaire, l'ayant à sa merci. Mordred leva son épée forgée dans le souffle d'Aithusa et l'abattit sur l'objet de sa haine.

Le bruit de la lame s'enfonçant dans les côtes résonna dans le silence qui était subitement tombé. Seulement, personne n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Les chevaliers d'Arthur avaient accouru dès qu'ils avaient vu leur roi en danger, mais ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent le spectacle à quelques mètres d'eux.

Mordred ne s'était pas attendu à cela et il retira son épée tout en reculant.

- Merlin ? s'étonna-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier s'était interposé entre son roi et la lame et portait une main à sa blessure. La douleur lui avait coupé le souffle et il ne mit pas longtemps à tomber à genoux.

Morgane ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser et cracher du sang. Mordred se précipita sur elle. Tout ce passa sans qu'Arthur n'en eût conscience, car il avait les yeux rivés sur Merlin qui se laissait tomber lentement au sol. Il eut juste le temps de tendre les bras pour réceptionner le corps de son ami avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

Mordred prit la fuite en emportant Morgane avec lui tandis que les chevaliers de Camelot essayaient de l'arrêter. Leur ancien camarade usa de sa magie pour les repousser les envoyant tous s'écraser un peu plus loin.

-Merlin ! cria le roi.

Le jeune homme gémit de douleur lorsqu'Arthur adossa son ami sur ses genoux. Arthur souleva sa main de la blessure de Merlin et la vit maculée de sang. Il avait vu assez de blessures dans sa vie pour savoir que celle-ci était particulièrement grave.

- Gaius ! cria-t-il. Gaius !

- Arthur… murmura le blessé.

- Chut, Merlin… ne dis rien…

Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il s'en moquait pas mal. Il avait réussi à empêcher Arthur de trépassé ici-même à Camlann et de ce faite la prophétie avait échoué. Il sourit de cela , mais la douleur se rappela à lui et il gémit à nouveau.

- Arthur… vous… n'avez rien ?

- Non, Merlin… Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- Mordred… allait vous tuer…

Il avait du mal à respirer et tremblait de douleur. Léon arriva avec Gaius en courant, suivit de Guenièvre.

- Oh mon Dieu! Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit le physicien en s'agenouillant devant son pupille blessé.

- Il m'a protégé et a été blessé à ma place, expliqua le roi. Gaius, dites-moi que vous pouvez le sauver.

Gaius analysa la plaie de Merlin. Mais il ne lui fallut pas plus que quelques minutes pour en comprendre toute la gravité.

- Gaius ? s'enquit Arthur. Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?

- Parce que je ne peux rien faire, Sir.

- Comment cela vous ne pouvez rien ? Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire, Gaius !

- La lame a été ensorcelée par une puissante magie, Sir. Un fragment de l'épée est resté à l'intérieur et se dirige inexorablement vers son cœur.

Arthur regarda son ami souffrir dans ses bras à sa place . Merlin avait toujours été là pour lui, même en ce jour alors qu'il croyait qu'il l'avait abandonné, il avait était là.

- Tu étais là… murmura le Roi sans même s'en rendre compte.

- J'ai toujours… été là sir, lui répondit le jeune sorcier .

- Cette nuit… ce rêve…

- C'était bien moi…

Arthur secoua la tête.

- Comment ?

Merlin essaya de se redresser mais la douleur l'en dissuada.

- Arthur… je vais probablement mourir… mais avant cela… j'ai un aveu à vous faire…

- Non, Merlin! Tu ne vas pas mourir. Gaius, il y a forcément un moyen de le sauver . Dites-moi ce qu'il en est….

- Mis à part la magie…

- Non Arthur… S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi, murmura Merlin.

- Les druides ? S'enquit le roi.

Gaius secoua la tête.

- Non, Sir, ils n'ont pas les connaissances nécessaires pour une telle pratique.

- Et ce sorcier que vous m'aviez présenté… Cet Emrys ! Morgane l'a appelé tout à l'heure, ce devait être lui qui nous a aidés. Il pourrait…

Gaius versa une larme en secouant la tête.

- Peut-être aurait-il pu nous aider Sir… Peut-être était-ce même le seul assez puissant pour sauver Merlin…

- Alors quoi ? Rattrapons-le, je suis sûr que si je le lui demandais il…

- Non Arthur, murmura Gaius.

- Mais enfin Gaius, pourquoi ? murmura Guenièvre qui s'était approchée de son ami, les larmes aux yeux.

Merlin tourna le visage, crachant du sang avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son roi.

- Merlin ! Merlin ! hurla ce dernier en le secouant. Gaius je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, mais s'il existe un moyen de…

- Aucun sorcier ne pourrait lui venir en aide. La lame qui a servi à le blesser a été forgée par le souffle d'un dragon… seul les Sidhes pourraient le sauvez, Sir.

- Les Sidhes ? Qu'est-ce que cela ?

- De puissantes créatures plus vieilles encore que des dragons. Eux seuls pourraient encore sauver Merlin.

- Où puis-je les trouver ?

Gaius ne répondit rien et échangea un regard avec Guenièvre puis le roi avant de répondre :

- Au lac d'Avalon, Sir.

- Avalon ? répéta le roi, c'est au moins à deux demi-journées d'ici… Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

Gaius secoua la tête.

- Deux jours tout au plus… mais…

- Très bien, je pars sur-le-champ.

Il se redressa, portant le corps de Merlin dans ses bras et s'avança entre ses chevaliers.

- Laissez-nous vous accompagner, Sir, demanda Léon.

- Merlin est aussi notre ami, renchérit Gauvain.

- Et vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul, ajouta Perceval.

Arthur regarda ses hommes les plus fidèles lui jurer de le suivre et il hocha la tête, trop ému pour parler.

Un cheval lui fut apporté avec des provisions et Il prit place sur la selle. Merlin dans ses bras, parfaitement calé contre lui, il fit avancer le cheval jusqu'à Gaius.

- Comment je saurais où se trouvent les Sidhes ?

- Entrez dans le lac avec Merlin et appelez-les… ils vous entendront.

- Et s'ils ne viennent pas ? s'enquit Arthur.

- Il vous faudra espérer qu'ils viennent Sir… c'est notre seule chance de le sauver.

Arthur hocha la tête et lança son cheval au galop. Laissant le vieil homme au bord des larmes.

- Ne vous en faites pas Gaius, Arthur le sauvera.

.

Silencieux sur le chemin, personne ne prit la parole. Aucun des chevaliers n'avait le cœur à parler et Arthur n'avait qu'une chose en tête : sauver Merlin.

Ils avaient chevauché tout le jour pour s'arrêter à la tombée de la nuit dans une petite clairière près d'un ruisseau.

- Arrêtons-nous pour la nuit et repartons à l'aube, ordonna le roi.

Perceval vint l'aider et prit Merlin dans ses bras pour l'installer sur une couche que Gauvain venait d'installer.

Léon s'occupa de faire du feu et Arthur prépara leurs maigres provisions. Seulement, aucun des chevaliers n'avait l'envie de manger. Arthur prit néanmoins le soin de réveiller Merlin pour le faire manger et reprendre des forces.

Son ami était plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire et il s'éveilla difficilement. Il poussa un cri de douleur avant toute chose, agrippant l'épaule d'Arthur de sa main. Ne sachant quoi faire pour apaiser son mal, le roi ne put que regarder son ami souffrir le martyre.

- Où… où somme-nous ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Nous allons à Avalon, lui répondit Arthur en lui présentant une cuillérée du ragout destiné normalement aux soldats sur le champ de bataille.

- À Avalon ? s'enquit Merlin en ignorant complètement la nourriture.

- Pour trouver quelqu'un capable de te guérir, répondit Arthur. Et maintenant cesse de poser des questions et avale ça… tu dois prendre des forces.

- Qui… qui pourrait bien m'aider si Gaius ne le peut ?

- La magie, répondit Arthur. Des créatures qui auraient le pouvoir de te soigner.

Merlin n'en revenait pas. Arthur allait-il vraiment utiliser la magie pour le sauver, lui ? Il semblait si sûr de lui, sans aucun doute . Pourtant il avait longuement hésité lorsqu'il avait eu le choix de sauver Mordred ou bien son père. Il avait été assailli de doute pour sauver Guenièvre de son enchantement. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

- Vous seriez prêt à utiliser la magie pour m'aider ? ne put retenir Merlin.

- Si cela peut te sauver oui, lui avoua-t-il. Je ne peux délibérément pas rester là à attendre et te regarder mourir à ma place.

Merlin accepta la nourriture que lui donna Arthur et avala le ragout non sans difficulté. Avaler lui était excessivement douloureux et il dut refuser la cuillérée suivante.

- Merlin, tu dois prendre des forces…

- Je ne peux pas plus Arthur….

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Gauvain en lui demandant sa gourde. Le chevalier s'empressa de la lui donner pour que Merlin puisse s'hydrater. Mais une fois de plus Merlin n'arriva pas à l'avaler et dû tout recracher.

Arthur posa une main sur son torse afin d'apaiser sa quinte de toux et l'aida à se redresser. De l'eau mais aussi du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ne sachant que faire, le roi ne pouvait que l'aider à se redresser pour cracher et lui éviter de s'étouffer dans son sang, avant de le regarder s'évanouir à nouveau.

- Vous devriez le laisser se reposer, murmura Léon en s'approchant, une couverture à la main.

Il recouvrit Merlin avec et se redressa.

- Vous devriez vous reposer Sir, nous veillerons Merlin.

- À tour de rôle, crut bon d'ajouter Perceval.

Gauvain acquiesça, mais Arthur refusa.

- Il s'est jeté sans hésiter une seule seconde entre une épée et moi, murmura-t-il.

Léon hocha la tête.

- C'est un homme loyal et courageux.

- Probablement le plus courageux d'entre nous, ajouta Perceval.

Arthur approuva. Il avait toujours considéré Merlin comme le plus fidèle de ses sujets. Il avait toujours été là pour lui et une fois de plus il l'avait sauvé. Et dire qu'il avait douté de lui.

- C'est à cause de moi s'il est dans cet état… alors c'est à moi de le veiller.

Ni Léon, ni Perceval, ou même Gauvain ne contredirent leur roi. Ils connaissaient tous son attachement pour le jeune homme. Ils prirent donc tous le coin d'un arbre et s'assoupirent. Arthur resta au chevet de Merlin tout le temps. Il paniqua lorsqu'il le vit cracher à nouveau du sang dans son inconscience. Il essaya à nouveau de lui donner à boire, sans succès. Il soupira et essuya la sueur sur son front.

Il aurait _pu_ être à sa place. Il aurait _dû_ être à sa place. Voilà ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter. Il essuya le sang sur ses lèvres et murmura plus pour lui-même que pour son ami :

- Allez Merlin, tiens bon…

Des bruits de brindilles qu'on écrase se firent entendre non loin d'eux et Arthur se releva, l'épée en garde.

- Réveillez-vous, ordonna le roi.

Les chevaliers sursautèrent et imitèrent leur roi lorsqu'ils le virent sur ses gardes.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, murmura Arthur.

- Allons voir, proposa Perceval.

- Et Merlin ? s'inquiéta Arthur.

- Je reste avec lui, proposa Gauvain. Allez voir.

Les trois chevaliers s'éloignèrent tandis que Gauvain prenait place à côté de son ami. Il l'observa une seconde avant de s'accroupir près de lui. Du sang maculait encore le coin de ses lèvres et Gauvain le lui essuya en murmurant tout bas.

- Qu'essayais-tu de trouver mon ami ? Pourquoi être parti aussi là-bas si c'était pour te sacrifier ainsi ? Qu'as-tu donc trouvé dans cette grotte ?

Il soupira devant le silence de son ami et se redressa lorsqu'un bruit retentit à nouveau.

- Bonjour Gauvain.

Mordred se tenait devant lui.

- Mordred ! Sal traitre !

Le chevalier avait crié tellement fort que Merlin se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps de voir son ami être projeté contre un arbre et s'assommer sur le coup.

- Gauvain… murmura-t-il.

Il essaya de se redresser et se rejoindre le chevalier, mais Mordred s'interposa.

- Regarde-toi Merlin… tu es tellement aveugle de la nature d'Arthur que tu t'es interposé… Encore. Tu ne cesses de contrecarrer les plans de Morgane, mais cette fois-ci tu le fais pour la dernière fois.

Le jeune sorcier essaya de se redresser. Mais la douleur le laissa à terre. Rampant jusqu'à Gauvain, Mordred l'en empêcha et grâce à sa magie, il le fit se redresser et le plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre qui le soutenait juste avant.

- Savoure tes dernières secondes à vivre Merlin… tu vas mourir. Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas… ton roi te rejoindra très vite.

Ses yeux dorèrent à nouveau et une pression autour du cou de Merlin l'empêcha de respirer. Il s'agita du mieux qu'il put, mais sa vision se troublait déjà.

Un cri de rage se fit entendre derrière l'ancien chevalier et Merlin retomba au sol. Sa blessure le faisait terriblement souffrir, mais il redressa néanmoins la tête. Arthur, Léon et Perceval étaient revenus au campement et Arthur était entré dans un combat effréné contre le jeune druide. Le roi était sans conteste meilleur escrimeur que Mordred et il prit facilement le dessus. Voyant sa situation devenir plus dangereuse, le druide usa de sa magie pour infliger le même traitement aux trois chevaliers qu'à Gauvain. Il s'avança au-dessus d'Arthur et leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu vas mourir à présent Arthur Pendragon !

Le roi était encore à moitié assommé et sa vision était trouble. Il chercha toutefois son épée et la leva pour parer l'attaque à nouvelle fois mortelle de Mordred, mais ce dernier fut éjecté exactement comme lui et ses chevaliers l'avaient été.

Arthur se redressa et chercha autour de lui le sorcier qui avait fait cela. Était-ce encore cet Emrys ? Mais il n'y avait personne, juste Merlin qui avait rampé, laissant sur son chemin une trainée de sang, pour s'approcher un maximum d'Arthur et ce fut une main tendue vers lui qu'Arthur le vit.

- Merlin ? murmura le roi.

Le jeune sorcier poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra à nouveau au sol, une main sur le flanc. Arthur se précipita vers lui, laissant son arme au sol. Il le fit basculer sur le dos, le soutenant dans ses bras.

- Merlin ?!

- Je… je crois qu'il est trop tard maintenant, murmura le jeune homme.

- De quoi est-ce que… Merlin?

Le jeune homme leva sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule du roi, tandis que Perceval s'inquiéta de l'état de Gauvain et que Léon s'enquit de Mordred. Seulement le jeune druide avait disparu. Le chevalier ne put que retourner près de son roi. Mais la situation était plus que critique.

- Il est trop tard… Je sens la lame … elle… Elle me déchire de l'intérieur !

Il avait presque crié la fin en se contorsionnant de douleur.

- Merlin ! Tiens bon…

Son ami se mourrait devant lui. Il se tourna vers Léon et s'exclama.

- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il jusqu'à Avalon ?

- Une demi-journée Sir. Mais Merlin ne tiendra pas jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Arthur se leva en emportant le corps de Merlin, mais la douleur de ce dernier obligea le roi à rallonger son ami.

- Oh non… non… Merlin… Allez, tiens bon…

Il essaya à nouveau de le soulever, mais un autre cri de douleur l'en dissuada.

- Allez, fais un petit effort…

- Je… je n'y arriverais pas… j'ai… j'ai mal…

- Je sais Merlin… je sais…

- J'ai… j'ai froid…

Arthur dégrafa sa cape pour recouvrir le corps de son ami.

- On va se reposer une petite heure et on repartira après…

- Arthur… je ne tiendrais pas… une heure.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Je sens le fragment de la lame bouger…

Un cri de douleur le coupa dans ses explications, mais illustra ses propos. Du sang coula de ses lèvres et une autre quinte de toux plus violente que les autres l'assaillit.

- Merlin ! cria-t-il. Merlin non !

Il lui serra la main et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quiconque qui pourrait lui venir en aide.

- Léon… murmura-t-il. Perceval…

Mais aucun de ces chevaliers ne pouvait l'aider. Gauvain émergea de son inconscience et vit le roi serrer le corps de son ami dans ses bras. Arthur avait les yeux humides et les lèvres tremblantes. Il était impuissant.

- Arthur, murmura son serviteur en serrant sa main. Vous êtes… un grand roi… et vous savez faire preuve de gentillesse et de bonté…

Le blond secoua la tête ne pouvant en écouter davantage.

- Merlin arrête…

- Arthur… s'il vous plait, écoutez- moi ...

Il secoua à nouveau la tête une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours refusé de t'écouter…

- De grâce… juste cette fois…

Arthur secoua la tête.

- Je refuse de t'entendre me dire adieux.

- Je vous aime Arthur … vous êtes le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et un grand roi, murmura le jeune sorcier en voyant les larmes de son roi couler plus avant.

Il porta ses doigts à ses larmes et murmura.

- Je croyais qu'aucun homme ne valait qu'on pleure pour lui.

- Je… Je ne pleure pas, essaya de plaisanter Arthur. J'ai… j'ai une poussière dans l'œil.

Merlin lui sourit avant de tousser à nouveau.

- Écouter toujours votre cœur Arthur, il est bon et juste…

- Merlin je t'en prie, supplia Arthur. Je… je t'interdis de mourir…

Merlin ricana.

- Vous le savez Sir… je n'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit…

- Pour une fois, dans ta vie fais-le…

Merlin perdit son sourire sous la douleur.

- J'aurais tellement voulu Sir…

Il tremblait de plus en plus et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Aucun des chevaliers n'avait bougé, aucun ne semblait respirer tant l'atmosphère était lourde et triste.

- J'ai toujours cru… que tu serais à mes côtés… toute ma vie, me suivant et me conseillant comme tu l'as toujours fait…

Merlin passa sa main derrière la tête d'Arthur et serra ses cheveux.

- J'ai peur…

Arthur hocha la tête en riant sans joie.

- Je savais que tu étais couard Merlin, mais…

Le blessé ria lui aussi et secoua la tête…

- Pas de mourir non… j'ai peur de vous laisser seul… vous serez perdu sans moi.

Arthur ria à sa plaisanterie, mais d'autres larmes versées en même temps démontraient toute la tristesse qu'il éprouvait.

- Le pire serviteur des cinq royaumes…

Merlin hocha la tête et toussa une dernière fois, avant que sa main ne retombe au sol dans un dernier soupire.

Arthur vit le corps de son ami rendre l'âme et il le secoua.

- Merlin ? Merlin !

N'ayant aucune réponse Arthur le secoua.

- Merlin réveille-toi ! Tu as parfaitement raison… Je suis perdu sans toi… j'ai… besoin de toi… ne m'abandonne pas…

Il secoua le corps sans vie de son valet avant de le serrer dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes la mort de son meilleur ami. Il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et continuait de pleurer sa perte. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'avoir Merlin à ses cotées que la simple idée qu'il rentrerait à Camelot sans lui, lui était insupportable.

Il cria toute sa rage et sa colère sous le regard attristé et peiné de ses chevaliers. Gauvain versa lui aussi des larmes, quant aux yeux de Léon, ils étaient plus brillants encore que ceux de Perceval. Merlin était leur ami à tous, mais ce qui déchirait le plus leur cœur était de voir leur roi aussi peiné et triste.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant que Léon ne fasse le premier pas et ne s'approche de son roi.

- Sir, nous devrions…

- Laissez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

- Nous ne devrions pas rester ici Votre Altesse, les Saxons sont… commença Perceval.

- J'AI DIT : LAISSEZ-MOI ! hurla-t-il.

Léon et Perceval échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier n'aide leur ami blessé à se redresser.

- Nous devrions trouver un endroit où dormir et soigner Gauvain, murmura Perceval.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser le roi ici, répliqua Léon.

Les trois hommes échangèrent à nouveau des regards avant que Perceval n'ajoute :

- Je vais amener Gauvain avec moi et essayer de trouver le village le plus proche. Dès que je l'aurais mis en sureté, j'enverrai un message à Camelot et je reviendrai.

Léon approuva et son ami lui frappa l'épaule pour l'encourager.

.

Les heures avaient défilé et Arthur n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait gardé son ami dans les bras et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Léon n'avait rien tenté, il partageait la peine de son souverain, mais il savait que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire ne pourrait apaiser l'esprit de son roi. Le jour s'était levé et la pluie s'abattit sur la forêt de Brocéliande.

Arthur avait cessé de pleurer, mais il gardait le corps de Merlin dans ses bras et caressait sa joue. Il était devenu si froid et si pâle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était mort et que plus jamais il ne l'entendrait lui répondre ou lui sourire. Merlin avait tellement changé sa vie. Il lui devait tellement et n'avait jamais pris le temps de le remercier.

Le soleil commençait à retomber lorsque Perceval revint. Le jeune homme était accompagné de Gaius, Guenièvre et d'autres chevaliers de Camelot. Léon se redressa devant eux et s'inclina légèrement devant la reine.

Celle-ci porta une main à ses lèvres devant le spectacle de son époux pleurant la perte de son ami. Gaius se mit à pleurer, très vite consolé par Guenièvre. Elle était aussi proche de Merlin et déplorait également sa perte.

- Ma reine, murmura Léon.

Elle le regarda et sécha ses larmes.

- Depuis… depuis combien de temps est-il comme cela ? s'enquit-elle.

Léon échangea un regard avec Perceval.

- Depuis hier soir Majesté.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait demander, expliqua Perceval. Il refuse de nous laisser l'approcher.

- Mais peut-être que vous… vous le pourrez, ajouta Léon.

Guenièvre hocha la tête et s'approcha de son époux.

- Arthur ? murmura-t-elle.

Mais le roi ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de regarder son ami.

- Il me manquera beaucoup à moi aussi, continua-t-elle.

Arthur ferma les yeux sous ses propos et laissa d'autres larmes couler. Elle croyait comprendre, mais personne ne le pouvait. Il aimait Guenièvre, mais Merlin… il ne pouvait continuer sans lui. C'était le pilier de sa vie. Même quand Guenièvre l'avait trahi, lui-même avait toujours été là. Jamais il ne l'avait trahi, jamais il n'avait douté de sa loyauté. Il était le seul être au monde à qui il aurait confié sa vie sans aucune hésitation. Il avait plus confiance en Merlin qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'en Guenièvre, en ses chevaliers ou même en lui-même.

Il savait lui redonner confiance et l'aider dans les choix qu'ils devaient prendre. Ses conseils étaient toujours justes et sages. Bon Dieu! Combien de fois avait-il compté sur ses sages paroles et sur ses encouragements ? Merlin était son sujet qui avait le plus foi en lui, plus qu'Arthur n'en avait pour lui-même.

- Arthur… Vous devriez rentrer à présent… nous allons amener Merlin pour son enterrement et…

Arthur leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Laissez-moi…

Guenièvre n'en revenait pas. Elle savait qu'Arthur tenait énormément à Merlin, mais de là à ce qu'il la rejette ainsi…

- Arthur vous ne pouvez rester ici indéfiniment et…

- J'ai dit, commença-t-il d'un ton froid. Laissez-moi.

Guenièvre se releva et rejoignit les chevaliers.

- Il refuse de m'écouter aussi…

- La mort de Merlin l'a anéanti, murmura Léon. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

La reine secoua la tête ne sachant que faire. Mais lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Arthur, elle vit au loin une créature sublime s'approcher. L'animal était une licorne blanche à la corne sublime. Elle s'avança vers Arthur qui leva pour la première fois les yeux de Merlin.

- Toi, murmura-t-il.

La licorne secoua sa crinière et pencha la tête sur le corps sans vie de Merlin. Un bruit dans l'eau attira son attention et de petites gouttes s'élevèrent de sa surface .

_- Merlin_, murmura une voix de femme.

Arthur regarda avec plus qu'étonnement ces phénomènes étranges. Ces gouttes d'eau s'approchèrent du corps de Merlin et le recouvrèrent tout entier. La licorne quant à elle resta le museau penché au-dessus de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- _Ne pleurez pas Roi Arthur. Nous nous chargeons de guérir Merlin. Les autres sont en chemin_.

Les autres ? pensa-t-il. Quels autres ? Et quelle était cette chose ? Un vent se leva soudainement et une forme énorme traversa le ciel au-dessus de leur tête.

- Un Dragon ! cria Léon.

Le chevalier l'avait parfaitement reconnue. C'était le dragon qui avait attaqué Camelot, il le croyait mort que faisait-il ici ? La créature se posa au sol devant eux. Arthur en resta stupéfait.

- _N'ayez crainte Arthur, le Grand Dragon est votre allié. _

- Mon… allié, répéta-t-il incrédule.

- _Oh… Merlin_, murmura une voix rauque qui paralysa Arthur.

Était-ce le dragon qui venait de parler ? Comment le pouvait-il ? Et venait-il bien de prononcer le nom de Merlin ? Il ne comprenait plus rien et crut pendant un instant qu'il délirait. Peut-être avait-il rêvé tout cela et que Merlin le réveillerait en criant « debout les morts » comme à son habitude. Mais rien, il put même voir au loin les druides se rassembler et s'approcher. Tous portaient une chandelle allumée et murmuraient tout bas dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_- Tout ira bien Arthur,_ murmura à nouveau la voix de la femme. _Nous allons sauver Merlin._

Des centaines de petites lumières bleues s'approchèrent et il put voir de minuscules créatures ailées à la peau bleue. Elles se posèrent sur Merlin et murmurèrent dans la même langue que les druides. Arthur ne comprenait rien, mais il poserait les questions plus tard. Tout ce qu'il lui importait était que Merlin lui revienne.

Le dragon pencha la tête au-dessus de lui. Il chercha son épée à son flanc avant de se rappeler l'avoir laissé tomber plus loin. Ses chevaliers voulurent bouger, mais les gouttes d'eau s'interposèrent.

- _Laisser le faire, messieurs_. _N'ayez crainte… Ils sont tous là pour Merlin._

- Merlin ? s'enquit Guenièvre.

_- Vous comprendrez tous en temps voulu. _

Arthur était aux premières loges pour assister à toute cette réunion de magie dans l'unique but de sauver son serviteur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient cela, mais ce qu'il savait désormais c'est que la magie pouvait véritablement être bénéfique. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de magie dans sa vie et jamais dans l'unique but de sauver une vie.

Après un long moment, Merlin retrouva de sa couleur et papillonna des yeux. Il cria de douleur lorsque le morceau de la lame brisée dans son flanc sortit de son corps pour venir tomber au sol. Il se redressa doucement, aidé par Arthur qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Merlin était vivant !

- Arthur ? murmura-t-il.

Et sans plus attendre le Roi le serra dans ses bras le plus fortement qu'il put.

- Merlin ! Tu es en vie ! J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir.

Merlin ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait qu'il revenait de loin.

- _Merlin,_ murmura le Dragon.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna et vit le rassemblement de toutes formes de magie qui s'étaient réuni autour de lui. Il se redressa difficilement, la douleur dans ses côtes encore bien présente, mais grâce à l'aide d'Arthur il put tenir debout.

- Kilgharrah, murmura le jeune sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? s'enquit Arthur. Vous êtes le Dragon qui a attaqué Camelot et qui a causé la mort de nombreuses honnêtes gens. Je croyais vous avoir tué…

Merlin ne savait que dire, il fixa Kilgharrah qui pencha la tête pour s'approcher d'Arthur.

- Tout comme votre père qui a tué tous les miens et qui a sauvagement massacré et bafoué la magie et ceux qui la possédait, jeune roi.

Arthur ne savait que répondre. Il était vrai que son père avait commis bon nombre de crimes. Mais le dragon avait survécu alors que Merlin lui avait assuré qu'il l'avait tué ! Et s'il n'était pas mort, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne l'eût pas tué ce jour-là ?

_- Vous devez vous poser énormément de questions roi Arthur et il est l'heure pour vous de connaitre toute la vérité. _

- Quelle vérité? s'enquit-il ayant de plus en plus peur de cette soi-disant véracité.

_- La raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes tous rassemblés : druides, licornes, sidhes, vilias, dragons et autres,_ murmura la voix de la femme. _Pourquoi nous sommes tous là à être venus au secours de votre serviteur. _

Merlin baissa les yeux sous le regard interrogateur d'Arthur.

- Je… commença le jeune homme.

Il croisa au loin le regard brillant de Gaius qui hocha la tête. Merlin prit une profonde inspiration avant de murmurer.

- J'ai des pouvoirs magiques… je suis un sorcier.

Arthur le regarda incrédule. Il ne pouvait y croire. C'était tellement idiot que de croire Merlin sorcier ! Toute sa vie on lui avait raconté que la magie était sombre et rendait les gens mauvais. Peut-être s'était-il imaginé à tort tous les sorciers comme Morgane, mais quoi qu'il en soit, jamais il n'aurait pu envisager qu'un pouvoir aussi dangereux, puissant et sombre puisse se retrouver dans son serviteur si loyale, son ami. Non pas Merlin, lui qui était si généreux et prompt à aider tout le monde.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ça n'a pas de sens…

- Le sorcier sur la colline de Camlann… c'était moi. J'ai repoussé les Saxons, j'ai repoussé Morgane et le dragon… Je le jure Arthur je n'ai utilisé ma magie que pour vous… pour vous aider…

Arthur recula perdu dans ses songes.

- Ce n'est pas…

Merlin tendit la main devant lui.

- Regardez…

Il fit briller ses yeux, faisant ainsi apparaitre une flamme dans la paume de sa main.

Arthur recula encore d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu m'as menti ? Tout ce temps tu m'as menti ? Je… j'avais confiance en toi… en plus que quiconque et pendant tout ce temps tu étais…

Il recula de plus en plus perturbé, mais la voix de Kilgharrah retentit à nouveau.

_- Il y a longtemps, le destin a prédit qu'un roi bon unifierait Albion et réinstaurerait la magie en ses terres. Vous êtes ce roi sage et juste que la prophétie a prédit, mais pour cela vous avez eu besoin de l'aide de Merlin. Durant toutes ces années, il vous a conseillé et protégé du danger, vous, votre reine, votre père et même votre peuple. _

Arthur avait de plus en plus du mal à croire à tout cela. Il jeta un coup d'œil à tous ces druides et créatures magiques qui s'étaient rassemblés.

- _Merlin est le sorcier le plus puissant que cette terre n'est jamais foulée, _ajouta la vilia.

- Merlin ? s'étonna Arthur.

- _Oui, Merlin_, répondit le Dragon. _Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois ou le jeune sorcier a risqué sa vie pour vous sauver._

- _Permettez ?_ s'enquit la vilia en approchant.

Arthur esquissa un mouvement de recul avant d'acquiescer. La vilia s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le toucher, faisant parcourir sa magie dans l'esprit du roi, lui montrant tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

La première image qu'il vit fut celle où il avait rencontré Merlin pour la première fois. Cette époque lui paraissait tellement lointaine. Il avait même l'impression que c'était un autre lui. Et pourtant revoir le premier sourire que Merlin lui avait accordé le fit sourire à son tour. Merlin n'avait jamais changé. Durant toutes ces années où il l'avait connu. C'est alors qu'il le vit, la première rencontre de Merlin avec le dragon, le chevalier vaillant, l'épidémie, la coupe empoisonnée et le rôle que Merlin avait joué même à l'article de la mort pour le sauver. Le griffon avec l'aide de Lancelot qui avait eu le droit d'avoir la confiance de Merlin. Toutes les fois où Merlin lui avait sauvé la vie, tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits il les vit. Freya, le mensonge qu'il avait dû prononcer pour l'empêcher de tuer son père alors qu'il avait appris son rôle dans la mort de sa mère.

Vint ensuite la libération du Dragon. La tristesse que Merlin avait de voir tous ces morts par sa faute et leur quête pour retrouver Balinor le… le père de Merlin ? Par tous les Dieux, Merlin était devenu le dernier seigneur des dragons ? Quelle tristesse pour Merlin d'avoir connu son père seulement quelques heures avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'autre monde.

Vint ensuite toutes les fois où Merlin s'était interposé entre Morgane et ses sombres plans. À chaque fois, Merlin avait été là pour le sauver. Il avait même essayé de sauver la vie de son père après tout le mal qu'il avait causé aux gens comme lui. Il avait également sauvé Guenièvre sous ce déguisement ridicule de vielle femme. Sans parler de Mordred dont il s'était toujours méfié.

Et dire qu'il avait toujours cru que s'il s'en était sortie c'était grâce à ses propres moyens. Merlin avait toujours été là. Toujours jusqu'à la fin il l'avait protégé.

Avoir vu tout cela lui fit verser d'autres larmes. Il devait tellement à Merlin, tellement plus qu'il ne le croyait.

La vilia se retira laissant Arthur tomber un genou au sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Toutes ces années… tout ce que tu as fait…

Il leva les yeux vers son ami et prit sa main dans la sienne. Gêné, Merlin ria.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous m'accorderez un jour de congé ?

Arthur se mit à rire lui aussi, en essuyant ses lames. Il se redressa et vint serrer son ami dans ses bras dans une étreinte qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais partagé. Mais la poigne ferme d'Arthur rappela la douleur encore récente dans les flancs du jeune sorcier.

- Ah… aie ! Arthur vous allez me casser une côte si vous continuez encore !

Le roi le relâcha et serra ses épaules dans ses mains. Il regarda autour de lui et vit tous ces druides et ces créatures magiques qui s'étaient rassemblés.

- Sachez, commença le roi, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui plus aucun d'entre vous n'aura à se cacher ou à avoir peur d'être traqué à nouveau. Je ne peux faire confiance à la magie … mais en la bonté je le peux. Et vous m'avez tous prouvé que vous êtes bienveillant.

- Arthur ? murmura Merlin.

- Il y a certaines choses qui changeront dorénavant, expliqua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Merlin lui sourit et posa lui aussi sa main sur son bras.

.

Merlin trépignait devant la porte de la salle du trône. Il portait une tunique de sorcier semblable à celle de son mentor d'un rouge flamboyant à l'effigie des Pendragon. Il sautillait sur place s'exerçant à une technique de relaxation lorsque Gaius s'approcha de lui par-derrière.

- On dirait là la respiration d'une femme enceinte, commenta le physicien.

Merlin poussa un cri, sursautant et se retourna pour faire face à son mentor.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait peur, souffla Merlin. Vous cherchez à me tuer ou quoi ?

- Oh non Merlin, j'ai déjà cru te perdre une fois mon cœur ne le supporterait pas une deuxième.

Merlin soupira et lui sourit.

- Allez, raconte-moi ce qui te met dans de tels états. Tu as enfin ce que tu mérites ! Tu t'es battu pour pouvoir restaurer la magie dans ce royaume et tu y es enfin parvenu.

Merlin passa sa main dans ses cheveux et montra ses vêtements.

- Oui je sais tout ça Gaius, mais… j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment que j'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre ou bien encore que… que tout ceci n'est qu'une plaisanterie et que je vais me retrouver sur le bucher.

- Calme-toi Merlin, calme-toi !

Gaius porta ses mains aux épaules de son presque-fils et le fit le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu vas enfin être reconnu pour ce que tu es Merlin. Arthur va te nommer comme l'Enchanteur officiel de Camelot. Tu n'auras plus à te cacher et tu pourras enfin être toi-même…

Merlin hocha la tête en soupirant.

- Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, Gaius ? J'ai toujours cru que ce serait plus simple si j'étais moi-même, mais… maintenant si j'échoue ça me retombera dessus… Et si…

- Cesse donc de tergiverser Merlin, toute la magie c'est rassemblée dans l'unique but de te sauver la vie !

- Oui et bien justement, permettez-moi de douter quand autant de monde en attend de moi !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Léon inclina la tête.

- C'est à ton… à votre tour Enchanteur, se reprit le chevalier.

Merlin regarda Gaius et inspira une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la salle. Arthur et Guenièvre l'attendaient au fond de la salle. La jeune femme était assise sur son trône tandis qu'Arthur était debout, et l'attendait. Il déglutit et marcha entre les chevaliers et les nobles pour arriver devant Arthur et s'incliner devant lui.

- Peuple de Camelot, commença Arthur d'une voix forte. J'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de vous annoncer que le décret concernant l'interdiction de la magie a été revisité. Si ceux qui la pratiquent le fond avec de nobles intentions, alors ils ne seront plus chassés ou persécutés. Ceux qui, en revanche, l'utilise à de mauvaises fins comme Morgane, seront alors considérés comme des ennemies de Camelot. Et de ce fait, ils seront exécutés. Non plus parce qu'ils possèderont la magie, mais parce qu'ils auront décidé de l'utiliser à mauvais escient.

Des murmurent se firent entendre dans l'assemblée avant qu'Arthur ne lève la main et continue son discours.

- De ce fait, j'ai décidé de nommer un Sorcier officiel de la cour afin qu'il protège le Royaume de tout complot magique qui viserait à détruire Camelot.

Il fit signe à Merlin de se redresser ce qu'il fit le cœur battant la chamade et Arthur se plaça à son côté, comme son égal.

- Désormais, Merlin sera l'Enchanteur officiel de Camelot. Tous ceux qui auront des problèmes liés à la magie devront passer par lui. Il sera également mon conseiller et je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour le traiter avec le respect et l'honneur qu'il lui est dû. Car si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui…

Il se tourna vers Merlin et c'est le regard lourd de sens qu'il s'agenouilla devant Merlin.

- C'est uniquement grâce à cet homme.

Guenièvre ainsi que toute l'assemblée imitèrent leur roi, s'inclinant devant le nouvel enchanteur de Camelot. Merlin n'en revenait pas. C'est alors que la voix claire et puissante de Perceval s'écria.

- Longue vie à l'Enchanteur Merlin !

- Longue vie à l'Enchanteur Merlin ! cria la foule à l'unisson.

Merlin en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il les posa sur Arthur qui, toujours un genou à terre devant lui murmura à son intention.

- Longue vie à l'Enchanteur Merlin !

Arthur se redressa sonnant ainsi l'heure du festin. Il se tint à côté de son ancien serviteur, qui dissimulait tant bien que mal sa gêne et sa joie.

- Alors Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être honoré et adulé par toute une foule ?

Le jeune homme sourit tout en observant toujours les gens se diriger vers les buffets.

- Hum, je dois dire qu'on y prend très vite gout ! Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes aussi arrogant !

- Je ne…

Arthur se mit à rire avant de frapper la tête de son ami.

- Je ne suis pas arrogant !

- Aie ! Bien sûr que vous l'êtes et vous n'avez plus le droit de me frapper je suis enchanteur désormais !

Arthur attrapa Merlin par le cou avant de frictionner ses cheveux avec entrain.

- Aie, Aie ! Arthur arrêtez !

- Je suis Roi, Merlin, je pourrais toujours faire ce que bon me semble !

Il libéra son ami qui passa une main sur sa tête douloureuse.

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Arrogant !

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

- Et toi tu as intérêt à être meilleur Enchanteur que tu n'étais serviteur !

- Oh allez Arthur, avouez que je vais vous manquer !

- Certainement pas, tu étais toujours en retard, indiscipliné et… malpoli.

- Puis-je vous offrir une coupe, Sir ?

Arthur sursauta et fit volteface pour se retrouver face à George, un plateau en main avec une coupe de vin.

- Heu George, mais… que fais-tu ici ?

- Comme votre ancien serviteur est devenu enchanteur, Sir, il a été décidé que comme j'étais le meilleur dans mon domaine le privilège d'être votre serviteur me serait désormais accordé.

Merlin tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire devant le visage figé d'Arthur. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et sembla chercher de l'aide auprès de son ami qui se contenta de se pencher sur lui et de murmurer.

- Je vous l'avais dit Sir… je vais vous manquer !

Puis il prit la coupe sur le plateau destiné à Arthur et rejoignit ses amis qui le serrèrent tous dans leurs bras. Gauvain ne s'en priva pas et même Perceval manqua de lui casser plusieurs côtes.

Arthur le regarda de loin tandis que Guenièvre s'approchait de lui.

- Vous tenez tellement à lui Arthur. Vous avez été tellement ravagé lorsque vous avez cru le perdre… pourquoi ne pas lui avouer tout l'attachement que vous éprouvez à son égard ?

- Oh, il le sait Guenièvre. Cette place que je lui offre en est la preuve.

- Peut-être bien, consentit-elle, mais vous devriez le lui dire. Je suis certaine qu'il apprécierait.

Arthur resta interdit face à cette déclaration. Sa femme avait sans doute raison, mais tant de choses avaient changé entre Merlin et lui. Il cherchait juste à garder les choses comme elles étaient. Il voulait juste retrouver son idiot de Merlin.

- J'ai une question néanmoins, continua Guenièvre. Auriez-vous vraiment tout abandonné si Merlin n'était pas revenu ?

Mais le roi ne put répondre à cette question, ignorant lui-même la réponse.

.

- Non ! hurla Morgane en se levant de son lit.

Elle était toujours blessée, mais en vie et ce qu'elle avait vu, elle en était sur était en train de se passer en ce moment même. Emrys, ou Merlin, avait gagné cette bataille, mais pas la guerre. Elle se vengerait de lui et lui ferait payer la place qu'il lui avait volée. Elle se vengerait d'Emrys et trouverait un moyen de le tuer.

- Mordred ! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune druide entra dans sa chambre et s'approcha d'elle, posant un genou à terre.

- Oui, ma reine ?

- Je veux la tête de Merlin au bout d'une pique !

Mordred sourit.

- Nous le tuerons, Morgane, et pour cela j'ai tout prévu.

.

Merlin

.

Fin de « l'épisode » 13 de la Saison 5 !

Alors dites-moi tout si vous avez aimé et si ça vous dit d'avoir la suite ou pas du tout ?


	2. 01 Guyamor

Bonjour, bonjour, merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi sur mon chapitre précédent. Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu dans le chapitre précédent que j'ai réédité j'ai décidé de prendre une beta que je ne remercierais jamais assez !

Voilà donc rien que pour vous, mon épisode 1 de ma saison 6 !

**Guyamor**

Dans un pays de légende, où règne la magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune homme. Son nom ?

Merlin

.

L'entrainement venait de commencer sous un grand soleil en ce début de journée, opposant Arthur à Perceval. L'un comme l'autre se battait avec sérieux. La puissance de Perceval était devenue plus impressionnante de jour en jour et les réflexes d'Arthur étaient tels qu'aucun coup du puissant chevalier ne l'avait atteint.

Après un acharnement des deux parties, Arthur fit tourner son épée dans sa main et porta sa botte spéciale, arrêtant la lame de son épée sur la nuque de son ami, un genou à terre. Le roi mit ainsi fin au duel et tendit sa main à son ami pour venir le redresser.

- Vous avez fait énormément de progrès Perceval. J'ai plus d'une fois cru que je n'arriverais pas à vous contrer.

Merlin observait la scène depuis le banc. Il avait beau ne plus être le serviteur d'Arthur, ce dernier refusait qu'un autre serviteur le vêtisse de son armure. Surtout depuis la fois où George avait bien failli le tuer en omettant de lasser son plastron correctement lors d'un tournoi important. Arthur avait non seulement bien faillit être tué par son adversaire, mais il avait également essuyé un cuisant échec.

Depuis lors, Merlin assistait tous les jours aux entrainements, nouant lui-même l'armure du roi. Le jeune sorcier ne s'en plaignait nullement, cela lui permettait de sortir un peu du laboratoire de Gaius et de voir tous ses amis.

Cela ne faisait que trois mois depuis sa nomination de Grand Enchanteur, et il n'avait reçue aucune nouvelle de Morgane, ou bien de Mordred, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient évaporés dans la nature.

Tout était calme pour l'instant, mais Merlin savait que cela n'était que de courte durée.

- Vous semblez bien songeur, fit remarquer une voix rauque derrière lui.

Merlin sortit de ses pensées en sursautant légèrement.

- Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, s'excusa l'inconnu en prenant place à ses côtés sur le banc.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Sir Guyamor, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

L'homme était grand, plus encore que Perceval. C'était un véritable roc et son charisme avait rameuté toutes les demoiselles célibataires – ou pas – de la ville.

- On dirait que vous avez une fois encore apportez bon nombre d'admiratrices, fit remarquer le sorcier avec le sourire.

- Peut-être que l'une d'entre elles est là pour vous, plaisanta le chevalier.

Merlin se mit à rire lorsqu'Arthur appela le chevalier.

- Guy ! Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de nous montrer ce que vous savez faire ?

Le chevalier se leva avec entrain.

- Toujours Sir. Mais ne venez pas pleurer si j'abime votre joli minois !

Arthur leva les bras, prêts à se battre. Guyamor était le jeune homme qui avait remporté le tournoi de cette année. L'or aurait dû être sa récompense, mais il l'avait refusé, voulant juste prouver sa valeur afin de devenir Chevalier de Camelot. Arthur ayant été éliminé de par la maladresse que George avait bien eu du mal à digérer, Guyamor avait franchi les obstacles et vaincu chacun des chevaliers. Aussi puissant que Perceval, imprévisible que Gauvain, et avec l'expérience de Léon le jeune homme avait largement prouvé sa valeur.

Le duel qui opposait désormais cet homme avec le roi était de plus en plus serré. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre et chaque coup était porté avec précision et puissance. Mais la lourde épée à deux mains de Sir Guyamor s'abattit violemment contre le bouclier d'Arthur, le fracassant en deux.

Merlin se leva avec hâte du banc, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Arthur bascula en arrière et esquiva une autre attaque en roulant sur le côté. Il se releva prêt à enchainer, mais le chevalier avait abaissé son arme.

- Pourquoi vous arrêtez vous ? s'enquit-il.

Merlin traversait déjà le terrain et se précipita sur son roi.

- Arthur votre bras ! s'exclama-t-il.

En effet, la puissante attaque du chevalier avait non seulement détruit son bouclier, mais il lui avait également entaillé le bras droit d'une longue plaie. Sa cotte de maille avait été trouée et du sang s'écoulait sur son avant-bras.

- Vous êtes blessé, murmura Merlin en examinant sa blessure de plus près.

- Pardonnez-moi Sir je n'ai pas su retenir ma force je… bredouillai le chevalier en posant un genou à terre, tête baisser.

- Guy je vous en prie, demanda Arthur, ce n'est rien relevez-vous ! Nous sommes là pour nous battre et nos ennemis n'attendront pas que nous soignions nos blessures sur un champ de bataille.

Mais personne ne l'écouta et Merlin posa sa main au-dessus de la blessure, murmurant une incantation afin de le soigner. Ses sorts de soins s'étaient améliorés même si ce n'était de loin pas sa spécialité il avait profité de ces trois mois pour apprendre énormément sur le sujet.

Arthur bougea son bras comme si de rien n'était et soupira.

- Si vous avez peur de me frapper à chaque fois comment voulez-vous que je m'améliore au combat ?

- Vous êtes déjà très puissant Sir, intervient Léon. Et il est normal que nous ne voulions pas vous blesser.

Arthur retira ses gantelets qu'il laissa tomber sur une table non loin de lui et quitta le terrain d'entrainement sans un mot, le regard furieux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Guy au sorcier, je…

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Merlin.

- Il lui arrive quoi à la princesse ? s'enquit Gauvain en les rejoignant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Merlin comme s'il était à même de connaitre la réponse, mais le jeune homme haussa juste les épaules. Il se contenta d'un signe de la main à ses amis et courut après son roi afin de le rattraper.

- Arthur ! Attendez !

- Pas maintenant Merlin, grogna-t-il avec colère.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? Il est normal que vos chevaliers redoutent de devoir vous blesser.

- J'ai dit pas maintenant Merlin. Quand te décideras-tu à obéir ?

Le sorcier agita sa main devant lui comme pour chasser cette idée et s'exclama avec le sourire.

- Je ne l'es jamais fait jusque-là, ce n'est pas maintenant que je commencerais.

Arthur décoléra légèrement face à la plaisanterie de son ami, mais lorsqu'il revient à la charge avec ses questions il redevint maussade.

- Arthur vous êtes l'un des meilleurs escrimeurs de Camelot, vous savez que vous êtes douée, alors pourquoi voulez-vous tellement devenir….

- Parce que si tu ne t'étais pas interposé entre cette épée et moi ce jour-là, je serais mort! S'exclama le roi avec rage en s'arrêtant et en lui faisant face.

Merlin écarquilla légèrement les yeux et regarda son ami avec inquiétude.

- C'est… c'est à cause de Mordred ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Arthur ne répondit pas et continua son chemin pour venir rejoindre la salle d'armes ou il défit lui-même son armure. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement de colère qu'il n'y parvint pas, attisant un peu plus ses nerfs déjà à vif. Merlin se glissa derrière lui et retira ses mains de son plastron, usant même d'une petite claque sur le revers de sa main et l'en défit avec douceur.

- Nous n'avons pas eu de leur nouvelle depuis plus de trois mois Arthur, tenta le jeune sorcier.

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont morts, contra-t-il aussitôt.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la colère d'Arthur. Mordred était un très bon épéiste certes, mais Arthur l'était davantage. Avait-il peur qu'il ne s'améliore encore et qu'il ne devienne plus puissant que lui ?

- Tu ne t'en rends pas vraiment compte n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le roi avec une voix soudainement basse.

- Rendre compte que quoi ? s'enquit le jeune homme en terminant de retirer l'armure de son ami.

- Il t'a tué… Merlin.

L'ancien serviteur redressa soudainement la tête, croisant le regard d'Arthur.

- Si tu n'avais pas eu ta… « Super destiné » pour te sauver, tu serais mort ce jour-là.

Merlin soupira et posa sa main sur le bras d'Arthur qui avait été blessé plus tôt.

- Je sais cela seulement… ce n'est pas en vous faisant découper en morceau par vos chevaliers que cela arrangera ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Sir…

Les deux hommes se retournèrent à l'appel de l'inconnu et sir Guy s'approcher d'eux.

- Veillez me pardonner Sir, je ne voulais ni vous blesser ni vous manquer de respect en interrompant notre duel seulement je…

Arthur leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Je sais cela ne vous en faites pas, contra le roi. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour mon comportement.

- N'en faites rien Sir, je comprends parfaitement la situation.

Il posa ses yeux sur Merlin avant de s'incliner et de quitter la pièce.

- C'est un homme bien ce Sir Guyamor, commenta Merlin. Une chance qu'il est rejoint les chevaliers de Camelot.

Arthur hocha la tête, mais son esprit était loin d'être apaisé. Il avait vu Mordred tuer son meilleur ami sous ses yeux et cela il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Avoir senti Merlin mourir dans ses bras avait été une épreuve, sans doute la plus difficile de sa vie. Même la mort de son père n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse.

Ce jour-là, il s'était vraiment rendu compte de l'importance que Merlin avait pour lui. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Merlin le suivait partout et était son pilier dans sa nouvelle vie de monarque. Même quand il n'était que prince, Merlin avait toujours su comment le guider pour faire de lui un homme meilleur. Avant de l'avoir rencontré, il était imbu de sa personne. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il avait été incroyablement arrogant et celui lui avait valu plus d'une fois des ennuis. Mais au fil des années il avait appris à changer. Jamais il ne se serait adressé à un serviteur avant de connaitre Merlin, du moins pas pour lui demander autre chose que des corvées. C'était par ailleurs bien la raison pour laquelle aucun de ses précédents valets n'avait jamais tenu le coup.

- Arthur est-ce que tout vas bien ? Vous pouvez me parler, vous savez.

Sortant de ses songes le roi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin, créant un sourire de façade pour calmer les doutes de son meilleur ami. Ils rejoignirent Guenièvre à l'heure du diner et mangèrent tous les trois. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux et tous trois étaient ravis de partager ces moments-là ensemble. Le soir, Merlin restait dans le laboratoire en compagnie de Gaius, laissant le couple dans l'intimité.

Merlin avait eu le droit à la chambre attenante aux appartements royaux. Il avait trouvé là-bas un lit au confort si incroyable qu'il regrettait presque son ancien lit lorsque l'heure de se lever sonnait. S'arracher à ce matelas moelleux et à ses couvertures en soies était une véritable torture !

L'après-midi, Merlin rejoignait Gaius dans son laboratoire et s'adonnait à ses expériences magiques. La pièce devenait de plus en plus petite pour eux deux, mais ils réussissaient à coexister sans trop de peine. Il appréciait toujours autant passer du temps avant son mentor et restait souvent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Épuisé, il regagna sa nouvelle chambre rêvant déjà à son lit lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un. Cette personne lui attrapa le bras pour lui éviter de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air et reconnut la poigne ferme de Guy.

- Et là attention, murmura-t-il en aidant Merlin à se redresser droit sur ses jambes.

- Ho… désoler, bâilla Merlin. Je vais m'effondrer dans ce couloir si vous me lâchez.

Guy se mit à rire et soutien toujours le jeune homme par le bras.

- Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à vos appartements ? proposa-t-il.

Merlin lui sourit. Guy était un homme extrêmement gentil. Il était le seul chevalier à le vouvoyer et avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse à son égard. Merlin l'appréciait beaucoup.

- En temps normal, je vous aurais dit que je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais je crois vraiment que je vais m'effondrer si…

Il s'arrêta poussant un autre bâillement qui finit de convaincre le nouveau chevalier. Il proposa son bras à Merlin et l'entraina à sa suite.

- Il est vraiment très tard fit remarquer Guy en ouvrant la porte des appartements de Merlin. Pensez à vous ménager.

Merlin hocha la tête et se laissa guider jusque dans son lit sur lequel il s'effondra. À peine son corps eut-il touché le matelas qu'il s'endormit. Guy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il secoua la tête et sortie de la chambre lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre filler dans les couloirs. Il referma la porte et dégaina immédiatement son épée, partant à la poursuite de l'ombre. Il la suivit jusque dans la cour et vis que deux gardes s'étaient endormie à leurs postes.

L'ombre qu'il avait aperçue s'arrêta au milieu de la cour du château. Une longue cape noire à capuche recouvrait entièrement son corps. Il n'y avait personne dans la cour et Guy prit ses précautions, s'approchant à pas feutré.

- Retournez-vous lentement, sans geste brusque.

L'intrus s'exécuta et découvrit son visage. Guy abaissa son épée, les yeux écarquillés.

- Morgane ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prise par le bras, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentour et l'amena dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Que faites-vous ici ? C'est bien trop dangereux vous…

Elle l'interrompit d'un baiser et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, collant son front contre celui de son amant.

Guy apprécia le contact de la jeune femme contre sa peau et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Vous ne devriez pas prendre le risque de venir jusqu'ici si quelqu'un devait vous voir...

Il soupira, n'achevant pas sa phrase.

- Je devais t'apporter cela, lui avoua-t-elle en lui tendant un petit coffre en bois.

Guy l'entrouvrit pour y voir le contenu.

- Est-ce que c'est…

Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Attache-le sous son lit et même le grand Emrys ne pourra rien faire contre ça.

Guy garda la boite sous le bras et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Je ferais ce que vous me demandez ma douce, mais je vous en prie, ne prenez pas autant de risque en revenant ici.

Morgane hocha la tête. Depuis tout ce temps où elle avait été traquée et traiter comme un paria, elle en avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'avoir des personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter qui s'inquiétaient pour elle.

Elle posa sa main sur le visage du chevalier et retient sa colère du mieux qu'elle put.

- J'enrage de te voir habillé de la sorte, Chevalier de Camelot.

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots comme s'ils lui brulaient la langue.

- Vous savez qu'il vous fallait des informations et j'étais le seul qui puisse m'infiltrer ici sans être reconnu.

Morgane l'observa avec un instant, avant de reculer et de remettre sa capuche.

- Fais ce que tu dois faire, et nous pourrons très bientôt nous retrouver, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Guy dissimula la boite sous sa cape et retourna à l'intérieur du château. Il rejoignit les appartements de Merlin et s'introduisit dans la pièce en toute discrétion. Il s'accroupit devant le lit et ouvrit la boite, s'attelant à ce que lui avait demandé la sorcière.

- Merlin ?

Guy se redressa précipitamment, et d'un petit coup de pied, fit glisser la boite sous le lit qui percuta la poupée vaudou qu'il venait tout juste d'accrocher. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour dissimuler la réelle raison de sa présence ici et recouvrit Merlin d'une couverture. Ce dernier avait été tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas pris ni la peine de se changer, ni même celle de se mettre sous les draps.

Gauvain, qui était de garde tout comme Guy, vit le chevalier border son ami et lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte.

- Je l'es croiser lors de ma ronde et il tenait à peine debout, précisa-t-il en s'éloignant de la chambre, marchant dans les couloirs.

- Ah c'est tout Merlin ça ! Il va se tuer au travail s'il continue, notre princesse devrait l'alléger un peu de ses tâches, il le traite toujours comme son serviteur, même s'il n'en a plus le titre.

Guy ria de la plaisanterie de Gauvain en jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Le rester était désormais entre les mains de Morgane.

.

Morgane marchait d'un pas rapide dans la forêt et rejoignit un homme, à la carrure immense. Il devait mesurer plus de deux mètres de haut et était bâti comme un ours. La peau foncée, et une énorme balafre en forme de croix sur le visage, il portait une énorme épée dans le dos.

- Aiden, commença la jeune femme.

- Dame Morgane, répondit l'homme d'une voix grave.

- C'est l'heure, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en lui tendant une bourse remplie de pièce d'or.

L'homme refusa la bourse et prit la route vers Camelot.

- Pas besoin de me payer, j'ai un compte à rendre à ce sorcier et à Arthur Pendragon.

Morgan jubila observant l'assassin avancer tout droit vers son pire ennemi.

.

Un énorme bruit de l'autre côté de la pièce fit sortir le couple de son sommeil. Arthur ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à quitter le lit, attrapant son épée au passage. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Merlin à la volée se précipitant à l'intérieur, entendant toujours le vacarme qui l'avait réveillé. Son ami était assis au sol, une main sur son bras qui saignait, et reculait devant un homme immense qui levait son énorme épée à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur lui.

- Merlin !

Arthur s'élança et s'interposa avec Excalibur. Mais la puissance du coup de l'homme fit reculer Arthur qui percuta le mur derrière lui.

Merlin était perdu. Il avait été réveillé par un assassin dans sa chambre et lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'expulser loin de lui, sa magie n'avait rien fait. Et maintenant encore, alors qu'il essayait d'aider Arthur avec sa magie, celle-ci refusait d'opérer.

Arthur peinait vraiment à repousser les attaques de son assaillant. Sa force et ses réflexes pour un corps aussi énorme étaient impressionnants. Merlin paniquait de plus en plus, incapable de prendre le dessus sur cette montagne. Guenièvre était entrée dans la pièce à son tour et vit son ami blesser au sol et son époux en proie à un adversaire sans nul doute redoutable.

- Garde ! cria-t-elle. Garde !

L'assassin tourna le visage vers elle et en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher il s'élança par la fenêtre. Arthur se précipita à la suite de l'assassin et regarda à travers la vitre briser l'assassin retomber au sol sans une seule égratignure.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin sur les renforts et deux gardes entrèrent en trombe.

- Sire ? s'enquit l'un d'eux.

Arthur se retourna avec un visage las et s'exclama sur les nerfs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bande d'incapables ! Rattrapez-moi cet assassin !

Les chevaliers sortirent avec hâte sous la colère de leur roi. Arthur soupira, ces deux incapables devaient surveiller les appartements du sorcier et ça avait été à lui d'intervenir ! Il allait peut-être devoir revoir une ou deux leçons avec ses chevaliers.

Il abandonna Excalibur sur le sol et s'approcha de Merlin que Gwen essayait de calmer et de consoler. Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux et sa main qui serrait son bras blessé tremblait. Il avait le regard fuyant et haletait.

- Merlin ? murmura Arthur avec inquiétude. Merlin est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Arthur devait croire que ce qui le mettait dans cet état, était le faite qu'un assassin avait essayé de le tuer, mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre ce n'était pas ce qui la paniquait le plus.

- Ma… ma magie, murmura-t-il en sentant ses larmes couler. Je ne ressens plus ma magie. Je n'arrive plus à…

Son corps ne cessait de trembler. Arthur frotta son dos tandis que Gwen lui prenait les mains.

- Mais tu es glacé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La reine tira une des couvertures du lit et l'enroula autour des épaules de son ami. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, bien qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour essayer de les contenir. Merlin semblait si perdu que cela fendit le cœur du roi. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui avait perdu tous ses repères.

Arthur essuya la joue de son ami et murmura.

- Hey… calme-toi. On va réfléchir calmement et trouver ce qui bloque tes pouvoirs, tu… tu n'as aucune idée ?

Le jeune sorcier se calma sous les mots de son ami et inspira doucement. Arthur avait raison il devait se calmer. Un sorcier, aussi puissant qu'il l'était, ne pouvait pas perdre sa magie sans une bonne raison. Un sort ou bien…

Merlin redressa la tête, une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et s'approcha du lit laissant tomber la couverture de ses épaules. Il souleva draps et matelas avant de regarder dessous et de rester plus d'une dizaine de secondes sans bouger.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Guenièvre.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers eux, une poupée de paille abominable dans la main. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et la jeta dedans avant d'y allumer un feu. Un horrible cri résonna à ses oreilles lorsque la poupée brula et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'or.

Seulement le réconfort de l'avoir retrouvé ne fut que de courte durée, car à l'instant même où sa magie lui revient, une vive douleur le prit au bras. Sa blessure le brulait et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Il essaya de se relever, mais son corps le lâcha et il s'effondra, conscient, mais comme paralyser.

- MERLIN ! crièrent Gwen et Arthur en cœur.

Ce dernier se précipita vers son ami et analysa sa blessure. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que du poison avait été utilisé. Avoir le corps de Merlin tremblant dans ses bras lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa gorge se serra.

Gauvain et Guy choisirent ce moment-là pour arriver et déboulèrent dans la chambre. Arthur était figé, le corps de Merlin toujours dans ses bras des flashes de la mort de Merlin pleins la tête. Gauvain s'enquit de l'état de son ami et posa sa main sur son front.

- Il a de la fièvre, constata le chevalier. Arthur, nous devons l'amener à Gaius.

Mais le roi ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Les yeux dans le vide.

- Arthur ! répéta Gauvain plus fort.

Sortant de ses pensées, Arthur regarda autour de lui et sembla se rendre compte de la situation. Il souleva le corps de Merlin dans ses bras et prononça ses ordres d'une voix claire.

- Guenièvre retourne dans notre chambre, Guy veillez sur elle, cet assassin est toujours en liberté. Gauvain avec moi.

.

Arrivé dans les appartements de Gaius, Gauvain se chargea de réveiller le médecin tandis qu'Arthur déposait le corps de son ami sur la table. Gaius chercha ses lunettes avant d'observa la blessure de Merlin, déchirant la manche de sa tunique.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit le physicien.

- Un assassin est entré dans ses appartements et à essayer de le tuer, expliqua Arthur.

Après avoir pris la température de Merlin et observé ses yeux, Gaius attrapa une petite spatule en bois.

- Vous devriez le tenir.

Arthur et Gauvain échangèrent un regard avant d'attraper les bras et les jambes de leur ami. Le vieil homme enfonça la spatule en bois dans la plaie de Merlin afin d'en récolter un peu de poison. Merlin cria sous la douleur et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sentant la spatule s'enfoncer dans sa blessure et râper les pores de sa chaire à vif.

- J'ai ce qu'il me faut pour analyser la nature du poison. Posez des compresses froides sur son front pour faire sa température.

Gauvain se chargea d'obéir au médecin tandis que ce dernier trempa le bâtonnet dans une mixture de couleur bleue. Il remua le flacon tandis que le liquide devint doré.

- Ho non, murmura Gaius.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Arthur.

Gauvain était resté près de Merlin et se contorsionnait pour voir le médecin. Ce dernier s'était approché de l'un de ses livres et montra au roi une page ou une plante étrange ainsi que des inscriptions dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, y était affichée.

-Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

- C'est du Cyanure Sire. Un violent poison qui était utilisé par votre père à l'époque de la grande purge.

- Mon père ? répéta l'ancien prince. Qu'a-t-il fait Gaius ?

Le médecin hésita une seconde avant de continuer.

- Le Cyanure est un poison qui, si lors de sa préparation est accompagné de sorcellerie de par cette faculté il ne touche que ceux qui en possède. Il était utilisé à l'époque de l'ancienne religion par les grandes prêtresses qui en gardait toujours sur elle pour en ingérer au cas où elles seraient capturées.

Arthur passa sa main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête.

- Morgane, murmura-t-il.

- Très certainement Sire. Lors de la grande purge, bon nombre de sorciers furent tués ainsi. D'ordinaire, c'est un poison qui est fulgurant, une simple gorgée de celui-ci et c'est la mort assurée. Par chance, Merlin n'en a reçu qu'une partie infime.

Arthur hocha la tête et même si son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine dans un rythme effréné, il essaya tant bien que mal de garder contenance. Mais devant le visage blanc de Gaius, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid.

- Mais il n'y a aucun remède à ce poison.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire Gaius, réfléchissez ? supplia Gauvain en changeant le chiffon mouillé sur le front de Merlin

- J'ai la tête… qui va exploser, murmura le jeune sorcier enfin capable de parler à nouveau.

- C'est le premier effet du cyanure, expliqua Gaius.

Il s'activa à la recherche d'une fiole et la tendis au chevalier.

- Donnez-la-lui, il doit la boire entièrement.

Gauvain hocha la tête et obtempéra, faisant se redresser Merlin. Il garda une main dans son dos et de l'autre s'assura que la compresse fraiche reste en place sur son front.

- Comment on le guérit ? s'enquit le roi en entrainant Gaius un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles du principal concerné.

- Le Cyanure est fait pour tuer tout sorcier qui serait à son contact. Merlin n'en a pas avalé forte heureusement, mais il a tout de même été en exposer au poison…

Arthur secoua la tête.

- Merlin est revenu à la vie après avoir été mortellement blessé par une lame forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon Gaius, alors n'allez pas me faire croire qu'un… poison aussi puissant soit-il peut le tuer ! S'emporta-t-il.

Gaius devait bien avouer que son roi avait raison. Il avait en effet connu une personne au pouvoir de guérison assez puissant pour soigner un tel poison seulement…

- Je connais en effet quelqu'un qui a déjà soigné cela Sire, seulement…

- Quoi ? Pressa Arthur. Écoutez Gaius si vous savez quelque chose qui peut sauver Merlin, alors parlez !

- C'est Alice Sire.

Le roi resta interdit une seconde.

- Alice…

Gaius hocha la tête.

- La Alice qui a essayé de tuer mon père ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas elle Sire, elle était manipulée par le manticore. Cette créature la poussait à faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas…

- ELLE A FAILLI TUER MON PÈRE ! hurla Arthur.

- Arthur ? Appela Merlin.

Le roi se calma et s'approcha de son ami.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il.

Merlin avait des cernes sous les yeux. Et de petites veines rouges se propagèrent sur son bras, autour de sa blessure. Sa peau semblait plus blanche encore et tout son corps tremblait.

- Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse, essaya-t-il de plaisanter en masquant son inquiétude.

Un sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres avant d'être déformé par la douleur.

- Je pourrais peut-être essayer… de me soigner.

- Surtout pas !

Gaius s'approcha et prit le poignet de son pupille calculant les battements de son cœur.

- Ton rythme cardiaque est plus lent, l'informa le physicien. C'est le deuxième effet du cyanure.

- Et le faite qu'il s'est presque évanoui, c'était quoi ? s'enquit Gauvain.

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

- Tu t'es évanouie ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

- J'étais toujours conscient seulement lorsque j'ai jeté la poupée vaudou dans les flammes j'ai ressentie ma magie revenir et…

- la poupée vaudou ? Coupa le médecin un peu perdu.

- Une espèce de poupée de paille qui était accrochée sous le lit de Merlin, expliqua Arthur. Apparemment elle bloquait sa magie.

- Quand elle a brulé, j'ai ressenti une vive douleur dans le bras et je me suis écroulé sans rien comprendre. Ma tête me faisait tellement mal que j'avais envie de hurler et j'avais du mal à respirer.

- Et maintenant comment te sens-tu ?

- Je dirais que comparer à il y a quelque seconde… je me sens plutôt bien.

Gaius hocha la tête.

- Essaye de te lever et de marcher, lui demanda-t-il.

Merlin s'exécuta, mais une fois sur ses jambes tout tourna autour de lui et il ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Arthur le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et l'assit sur la table ou il avait été allongé.

- Vertige, expliqua Gaius.

- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? demanda le chevalier.

- Vomissements et palpitations. Et si Merlin à de la chance il pourra tenir deux jours avant que la phase finale ne débute avec des convulsions et des troubles respiratoires et quelques heures après surviendra la perte de connaissance et… la mort.

Un silence s'installa et Merlin profita de cet instant pour essayer de se soigner lui-même. Seulement dès que ses yeux se dorèrent la douleur dans ses veines pulsa et les veines rouges se propagèrent jusqu'à son épaule et son cou. Il poussa un autre gémissement et s'accroupit au sol une main serrer à sa nuque, sentant le poison se répondre à l'intérieur de son corps.

- Qu'as-tu fait inconscient ! s'exclama Gaius en s'accroupissant devant lui.

- J'ai essayé… murmura Merlin d'une voix rauque. De me soigner…

Gaius le redressa pour l'assoir à nouveau et prit sa température.

- Un sorcier ayant été empoisonné par du cyanure ne peut utiliser sa magie sous peine de voir son mal empirer bien plus rapidement !

- Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ! s'énerva Arthur.

- Je lui ai dit de ne pas essayer de se soigner, se défendit le vieil homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? S'impatienta le chevalier.

Gaius haussa les épaules et un nouveau silence survint avant qu'Arthur ne le brise.

- Je vais prévenir mes meilleurs chevaliers.

Mais personne ne comprit où voulait en venir le Roi. Aussi Arthur précisa.

- Ils retrouveront cette Alice et elle soignera Merlin. Si elle y parvient, je veux bien… annuler sa mise à mort.

- Alice ? s'étonna Merlin en échangeant un regard avec son mentor. Celle qui a empoisonné votre père.

Mais Arthur ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce. Gaius demanda à Gauvain de veiller sur son patient et rattrapa son roi.

- Sire attendez !

Le roi s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse Merlin mourir et si cette femme est la seule capable de le sauver alors je ferais ce qu'il doit être fait.

- Je sais cela Sire, commença Gaius, seulement je devrais y aller moi aussi.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Et qui veillera sur Merlin pendant ce temps-là ?

- Alice a trouvé refuge dans un petit village à trente lieues d'ici, mais si une troupe de Camelot s'en approche j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne prenne peur et ne cherche à s'enfuir. Je saurais la convaincre de venir Sire. Quant à Merlin je ne peux rien faire de plus que lui donner des anti-douleurs pour atténue son mal.

Arthur hésita, mais les arguments de Gaius étaient tous recevables et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Très bien, je vais prévenir Perceval et Léon, ils…

- Je l'accompagnerais également, intervient Gauvain.

Le chevalier les avait rattrapés et s'était comme à son habitude intégré dans la conversation.

- Bien, consentit le roi n'ayant vraiment pas le cœur à batailler avec Gauvain pour l'empêcher de partir. Vous êtes sûr que trois chevaliers suffiront Gaius ?

- Trop d'hommes risqueraient de la faire fuir.

- Très bien, alors partez immédiatement.

.

Le lendemain matin, Arthur s'était réveillé aux aurores, ou tout du moins il n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures, et avait commencé sa journée par rendre visite à Merlin. Ce dernier était assis à la table et peinait à manger du bouillon laissé par Gaius la veille.

- Que fais-tu debout ? s'enquit Arthur sur un ton un peu plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tout va bien Arthur, les potions de Gaius calme la douleur et j'ai même été capable de marcher du lit jusqu'à la table en moins d'une heure.

Arthur en aurait presque ri. Malgré l'état de son ami, il ne manquait pas de plaisanter. Peut-être allait-il mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

- Rien ne pourrait venir à bout du grand Merlin hein ?

Merlin sourit et secoua la tête. Il redevint soudainement sérieux et murmura.

- Arthur, je voulais vous demander… heu…

- Aller Merlin crache le morceau. Cela ne te ressemble pas de faire des manières.

Le jeune homme sourit face à l'encouragement de son ami et acheva sa question.

- Est-ce que vous êtes sur… pour Alice ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils, en proie à l'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Vous savez… elle était vraiment manipulée par cette créature lorsqu'elle à essayer de tuer votre père, elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle a soigné énormément de gens grâce à la magie. Gaius dit qu'elle est la meilleure guérisseuse qu'il connaisse.

Merlin ne cessait d'étonner le roi. Alors que sa propre vie était en danger, le jeune homme ne pensait encore et toujours qu'aux autres.

- Je l'es vus tu sais, dit-il simplement.

Merlin paru confus.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es arrivé à Camelot. Le dragon, Valliant et tout le reste. Il y en a tellement que… je serais incapable de toutes les cités !

Merlin baissa les yeux sur son bol de bouillit et plongea sa cuillère dans la mixture en se pinçant la lèvre. Arthur savait que c'était devenu un tic lorsqu'il voulait aborder le sujet de la magie. Même si cela faisait plus de trois mois que celle-ci était reconnue à Camelot, Merlin était toujours mal à l'aise.

- Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé et… si nous ne le faisons pas maintenant nous risquons de ne jamais pouvoir le faire alors… je me lance. Arthur, vous savez que… j'ai vraiment essayé de sauver votre père…

Arthur leva la main.

- Arrête.

Son visage était fermé et ses traits tirés. Merlin savait qu'il était en colère, mais ils devaient en parler.

- J'ignore si tu le sais toi-même ou pas Merlin, mais si mon père est mort c'est de la faute de Morgane.

Le jeune sorcier redressa la tête, intriguée.

- Elle avait donné une amulette à Agravain qu'il a placée autour du cou de mon père. Il avait pour effet d'inverser tous les sorts de soins. Elle avait appris que je comptais utiliser la magie pour le sauver et à décidé de me piéger.

Il secoua la tête et soupira.

- Une fois de plus, Morgane ne m'aura montré que le côté sombre de la magie.

Arthur croisa enfin le regard de Merlin et se surprit à voir des larmes couler sur ses joues que le jeune homme essuya immédiatement.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute si je n'ai pas réussi à guérir votre père ? Depuis ce jour-là je vie avec la culpabilité d'avoir mis fin à la vie d'Uther et même si cet homme m'eût probablement tué s'il avait su pour moi… savoir que j'avais… tué votre père ma rendus malade. Je ne cessais de me dire que si vous saviez, vous…

Arthur attrapa la main de Merlin qui reposait sur la table et la serra entre ses doigts.

- Hey… Regarde-moi Merlin. Tu es un idiot, maladroit et tu n'en fais qu'a ta tête. Seulement tu as le cœur sur la main, tu es toujours prêt à aider ton prochain, même si cela peut te mettre dans une situation difficile. J'ai vu toutes les vies que tu t'es acharné à protéger. Même Morgane et Mordred malgré les mises en garde du dragon. Mais ta nature a fait que tu as avant tout essayé de les aider et de les sauver. Tu m'as également empêché de tuer mon père lorsque j'ai vu la vérité pour ma mère…

- Arthur…

- Cesse donc de penser que tout ce qui s'est passé est de ta faute. Aucun homme sur cette terre n'aurait pu faire la moitié de ce que tu as accompli. Personne n'aurait pu faire les choix que tu as eu à faire sans en devenir dingue.

Merlin sourit, tout d'abord profondément émue, puis de façon moqueuse comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude.

- Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de faire mon éloge ?

- Moi ? Renchérie Arthur.

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre précipitamment.

- Non. Jamais.

Guenièvre entra dans la chambre, voulant prendre des nouvelles de Merlin, suivit de Guy.

- Ah, Merlin, comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Guy m'a raconté que…

Elle se tue, les yeux rivés sur la main d'Arthur qui serait toujours celle de Merlin. Le regard des deux jeunes hommes suivit celui de la reine et ils s'empressèrent de se lâcher, extrêmement gênés.

Ils n'avaient jamais été très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Ce qui était le plus étonnant c'était qu'Arthur ne rechignait jamais une accolade amicale avec l'un de ses chevaliers, ou bien même Gaius. Même certains Rois de royaumes voisins se permettaient ce genre d'élan d'affection. Mais avec Merlin il y avait comme une sorte de blocage. C'était juste… trop gênant.

Et même s'il ne s'était agis que d'une main serrer, le faite d'avoir été surpris par sa femme lui donnait la sensation de l'avoir trahit.

- Je… je vais bien, répondit néanmoins Merlin. Enfin, au vu de la situation.

- Nous avons lancé une recherche Sire, commença Guyamor. Mais aucune trace de cet assassin. Vous devriez être prudent.

- Ce n'est pas après moi qu'il en a, contra le roi en se levant.

Tous les trois posèrent leur regard sur Merlin qui soupira.

- Je sais ce à quoi vous pensez, avertit le jeune sorcier. C'est l'œuvre de Morgane…

Gwen sourit tristement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Nous devons absolument t'affecter un garde du corps personnel. Si ce genre d'évènement devait se reproduire, il faut que nous soyons préparés.

Elle échangea un regard avec Arthur qui approuva la décision de sa femme d'un hochement de tête.

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

- Et avoir un chaperon où que j'aille ? Non merci.

- Merlin, je ne t'en laisse pas le choix !

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me protéger moi-même.

- Ho oui et ça a très bien fonctionné la nuit dernière ! s'exclama Arthur.

- J'ai été piégé, mais je ne me ferais plus avoir de la sorte ! Arthur je vous assure, j'ai veillé sur vous durant des années et contrer plus de complot que n'importe qui au monde, je pense que je suis parfaitement capable de me protéger moi-même.

Le jeune homme voulut se redresser pour appuyer ses dires, lorsqu'un haut-le-cœur le fit se précipiter vers une bassine la plus proche. Il vomit sa maigre portion de bouillon et s'effondra au sol après s'être complètement vidé. Gwen s'était précipitée vers lui et lui caressa le dos de petit cercle de la main. Arthur le regarda de haut et secoua la tête.

- Je pense que ça met fin à cette discussion. Je resterais ici avec toi jusqu'à ce que mes chevaliers ne reviennent et…

- Excusez-moi Sire, mais je peux me charger de la protection de L'Enchanteur. Vous êtes le Roi vous ne pouvez ne pas remplir ce rôle vous-même.

- Je préfère que vous veilliez sur ma femme.

- Arthur, commença Guenièvre.

- Je vous en pris ma Dame ne vous y mettez pas non plus. Je vous rappelle à tous les deux (il pointa Gwen et Merlin de la main) que cet assassin, probablement engager par Morgane se promène en liberté dans Camelot. Je dois vous faire un dessin ou vous avez compris ?

Guenièvre et Merlin échangèrent un regard avant de se résigner mutuellement. Merlin s'essuya les lèvres avec un mouchoir propre que lui tendit son amie.

Elle prit son bras et l'aida à se relever. Guy lui prêta main-forte et tous deux mirent le jeune homme sur ses pieds.

- Je crois, commença le sorcier. Que j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Il ferma les yeux et entendit le soupir d'Arthur.

- Allongez-le, ordonna-t-il en cherchant une des potions que Gaius avait laissées pour Merlin.

Il en trouva une et la fit boire à Merlin en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Et maintenant tu te reposes, ordonna Arthur en le rallongeant, et je te jure Merlin que si je te vois debout, enchanteur ou pas, tu récuras tout le château de fond en comble quand tu seras rétablie !

Merlin sourit et hocha la tête. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, Gwen se chargea de le couvrir et de le border tandis que Guy s'approcha de son roi.

- Puis-je vous parler Sire ?

Arthur détourna le regard de son ami et vit le chevalier s'éloigner un peu. Il voulait donc s'entretenir avec lui en privé.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire, mais … je sais que vous vous en faites pour la reine, seulement je crois que cet assassin n'en a qu'après Merlin. Et si vous n'avez pas réussi à en venir à bout lors de votre premier face à face, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de vous laisser être le garant de Merlin.

- Merci de votre considération à mon égard Guyamor, j'ignorais que vous aviez aussi peu d'estime pour les talents au combat de votre roi.

- Ho… non, Sire, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Excusez-moi je…

- Mais vous avez raison, l'arrêta le blond en se résignant. Si cet homme revient, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à avoir le dessus sur lui.

Guy vit le malaise du roi et se permit de le faire remarquer.

- Il y a quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler, Sire ?

Arthur secoua la tête et porta son regard sur sa femme qui passait un linge humide sur le visage de Merlin.

- Il y a ici les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. S'il devait leur arriver quoi que ce soit…

Guy hocha la tête.

- Je comprends… je sais ce que cela fait de tenir à quelqu'un au point que sa propre vie n'a plus d'importance.

Arthur parut étonné une seconde, se demandant de qui ce chevalier coureur de jupon pouvait bien parler, lorsqu'il prit soudainement conscience d'une chose importante.

- Guy heu… rester ici et veilliez sur eux une heure ou deux je dois… je dois m'absenter un instant.

Arthur s'éloigna précipitamment et quitta le laboratoire du médecin. Il rejoignit les appartements de Merlin et examina la pièce dans les moindres détails. Guy avait raison, Morgane allait s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aimait le plus et comme Merlin était un sorcier renommé comme étant « le plus puissant que cette terre est connu », elle devait commencer par lui. Tout cela n'était que le début d'un plan odieux dont sa chère sœur savait si bien les mener.

Ce qui impliquait qu'elle avait un informateur ici à Camelot.

Arthur avait été suffisamment trahi et dupé pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas accorder sa confiance aussi impunément, surtout sachant que Morgane était encore en vie. Comment aurait-elle su où était la chambre de Merlin ? Comment aurait-elle pu s'infiltrer ici dans Camelot pour placer cette poupée vaudou sous son lit ?

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre brisée par laquelle était sorti l'assassin. Cet homme était véritablement redoutable il avait sauté d'une telle hauteur avec tellement d'agilité sans même se tuer.

Il se retourna et soupira. Comment allait-il faire pour trouver l'allié de Morgane ? Maintenant qu'il savait cela, il ne pourrait plus faire confiance à personne. Seuls ses proches Chevaliers étaient à l'abri de son jugement. Perceval, Gauvain et Léon. Mais lorsque cette réflexion lui vint à l'esprit, l'image de sa femme à l'esprit possédé par la noirceur de Morgane lui revient en tête. Au final n'importe qui, même la personne la plus gentille et douce pouvait être pervertie. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

.

Les trois chevaliers et Gaius s'arrêtèrent pour la première fois depuis leur départ de Camelot, reposant leurs montures. Même si le temps pressait il était inutile d'épuiser les chevaux. Gauvain en avait profité pour remplir sa gourde d'eau de la rivière et l'apporta au vieil homme. Les trajets en cheval étaient vraiment épuisants pour Gaius, mais il ne de plaignait jamais.

Il remercia le chevalier pour la gourde et en vue une longue gorgée. Les chevaux avaient été attachés aux branches, mais quelque chose les affola soudainement. Ils piétinèrent le sol de leurs sabots et hennissaient, cherchant à se libérer de leurs liens.

Les trois chevaliers expérimentés dégainèrent leur épée, sentant le danger arriver.

- Venez près de moi Gaius, ordonna Léon dans un murmure.

Le vieil homme s'exécuta tandis que des bandits sortirent soudainement des bois en hurlant.

- Perceval, Gauvain, en cercle ! cria le chef de l'équipe.

Léon de pas son expérience, était le leader et les autres avaient pris l'habitude de suivre ses ordres en toute confiance. Gaius au centre, les trois hommes l'encerclèrent afin de le protéger.

En temps normal, Gaius était contre la violence. Depuis l'abolition de la magie, il n'était devenu plus qu'un simple médecin, probablement le meilleur dans son domaine, mais incapable de se défendre seul. Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec son âge, même du haut de ses vingt ans, il n'avait jamais su tenir une épée et s'en servir encore moins.

Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Gaius leva la main droite devant lui et lança un sort. C'était le même qu'il avait utilisé sur Morgause à l'époque et c'était bien le seul sort d'attaque qu'il maitrisait à la perfection.

Une grande partie des brigands furent arrêtés et tombèrent au sol, inconscient. Les trois chevaliers, prêt à engager le combat restèrent bouche bée devant la puissance du vieil homme. Ils se demandèrent alors tous si c'était eux qui protégeaient le médecin ou l'inverse.

Les quelques rescaper du sort de Gaius furent arrêter par les chevaliers qui se frottèrent les mains une fois la menace éliminée.

- C'était incroyable ce que vous avez fait, remarqua Léon, sincèrement admiratif.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi puissant, ajouta Gauvain. Je vais peut-être me mettre à la magie finalement !

Tous en rirent.

- Je me suis entrainé avec Merlin. Je savais que cela me serait utile de savoir me défendre, expliqua le vieil homme.

- Et vous avez bien eu raison, approuva Perceval.

Mais tandis qu'ils célébrèrent leur victoire sur les bandits, une voix familière les interpella.

- Vous avez eu de la chance face à ces mercenaires, mais face à une prêtresse de l'ancienne religion, que valez-vous Gaius ?

.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'une ombre s'infiltra dans le laboratoire de Gaius. Il faisait nuit et la faible lumière de la lune illuminait la pièce. Merlin n'avait pas bougé et dormait à poings fermés. L'inconnu referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit sans faire un bruit. Il tira un poignard de sa ceinture lorsque la pointe d'une lame s'enfonça dans son dos.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas bouger, résonna la voix d'Arthur.

Merlin se redressa dans son lit et s'éloignant de la porter de l'assassin.

- Je sais que c'est Morgane qui vous a engagé, mais je veux connaitre le nom du traitre.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Arthur Pendragon.

- Qui êtes-vous, Bon Dieu ? Pourquoi obéissez-vous à Morgane ?

- Je ne lui obéis pas, répondit l'assassin d'une voix rocailleuse. Si je suis ici, c'est pour un terme à la vie de l'homme qui est responsable de la mort de mon frère.

Merlin se tenait à la table pour ne pas tomber, mais ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait ? Jamais il n'avait tué de sang-froid. Les seuls morts sur sa conscience étaient les hommes qui avaient cherché à tuer Arthur.

- Qui était votre frère ? s'enquit Arthur piqué par la curiosité.

- Myror.

- Il avait menacé la vie du prince ! s'exclama Merlin.

- Et ce n'est pas Merlin qui l'a tué, ajouta le roi. C'est moi.

L'homme tourna son visage vers le roi afin de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Vous, Arthur Pendragon, vous n'avez été que l'épée. Mais c'est cet homme qui a provoqué la chute de mon frère.

Arthur leva les yeux sur Merlin et comprit qu'il avait également utilisé sa magie à ce moment-là*. L'homme profita du trouble d'Arthur pour utiliser son poignard et dévier Excalibur de son dos. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du roi, l'éloignant suffisamment loin de lui pour se tourner vers sa véritable cible.

Merlin recula en s'appuyant toujours la table avant d'en arriver au bout et de tomber au sol. Il continuait de reculer à terre devant la lourde épée de l'assassin. Il attrapa le premier objet qu'il trouva et serra le pied de la chaise fortement avant de l'envoyer sur son assaillant.

Malheureusement la carrure de l'homme fit en sorte de la chaise éclate en morceau sans même provoquer un seul dégât. Cela réussit tout juste à le ralentir et surtout à le mettre encore plus en colère. Il donna un de ses puissants coups de pied dans les côtes de Merlin qui se plia en deux sous l'impact.

Arthur choisit cet instant pour charger sur l'assassin et tous deux entamèrent un duel acharné. Merlin voyait flou, mais il se força à se redresser.

Il devait aider Arthur.

Sa vision se brouilla plusieurs fois, mais il finit par voir clair et essaya de se redresser avant que ses côtes douloureuses ne le fassent changer d'avis.

- Arthur, murmura-t-il.

Son ami venait de se faire frapper au visage par un coup de coude à la tempe qui déstabilisa le roi et le fit perdre son équilibre. L'assassin leva son épée, prêt à trancher son roi devant les yeux du jeune sorcier.

Merlin n'avait plus le choix et usa de sa magie pour essayer d'éjecter au loin l'assassin comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire. Seulement sa magie était aussi épuisée qu'il l'était et il ne réussit une fois de plus qu'à le faire reculer de quelques mètres.

- Laissez-le…

Arthur était acculé contre le mur, son épée à quelque centimètre de lui et profita de l'inattention de son assaillant pour se précipité vers elle. Mais une fois encore, il se fit contrer en se faisant blesser au bras et il retomba au sol. Il recula, se rapprochant de Merlin et chercha de quoi l'aider. Il faisait office de bouclier à Merlin avec son corps, mais il savait que cela ne changerait rien.

- J'aime savoir que mes victimes connaissent le nom de celui qui a mis fin à leur vie alors retenez le bien. Mon nom est Aidan.

Il s'approcha d'eux tandis qu'Arthur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son arme un peu plus loin. Aidan leva son arme, mais contre toute attente, se figea et la lâcha. Il porta la main à son ventre et s'effondra. Guy se tenait derrière lui, son épée dans les mains.

- Sire, Merlin… vous allez bien ?

Les deux jeunes gens virent le chevalier qui venait de leur sauver la vie avec un mélange d'étonnement et de soulagement. Guy s'agenouilla devant eu le visage inquiet.

- … Guyamor ! Je n'aie jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un de ma vie ! s'exclama Arthur.

- J'ai su que vous aviez quelque chose derrière la tête lorsque vous êtes parti précipitamment cet après-midi. Et lorsque vous avez ordonné que personne n'approche le laboratoire, j'ai compris que vous soupçonniez un traitre. J'ai tout de même veillé sur Guenièvre cette nuit et ne voyant aucun signe d'assassin j'ai décidé de venir voir comment allait Merlin, malgré votre interdiction.

Arthur se redressa et aida Merlin à faire de même.

- Guy… je ne devrais sans doute par dire cela, mais je suis ravie que vous ayez désobéi à mes ordres.

- Nous serions morts sans cela, ajouta Merlin.

Guy hocha la tête et serra le bras qu'Arthur lui tendit dans un geste de reconnaissance.

- Vous nous avez véritablement sauvé la vie Guy. Je crois que vous venez de gagner ma reconnaissance et ma confiance éternelles.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec Arthur. Vous nous avez véritablement sauvés… la…

- Vous allez bien ? demanda le chevalier en rengainant son épée dans son fourreau.

Merlin sentit un autre vertige l'assaillir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit pour éviter la chute, il était déjà allongé au sol. Arthur et Guy virent le corps du sorcier convulser. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et ses yeux devinrent blancs. Les deux chevaliers se précipitèrent vers lui, essayant de maintenir le corps du sorcier au sol.

- Allongez-le sur le lit Sire, ordonna Guy en se redressant et partant dans le couloir.

Arthur eu tout juste le temps de s'exécuter que Guy revient avec une torche. Il la jeta dans la cheminée et revient près du malade. Mais le roi comme le chevalier restèrent sans voix. Les petites veines qui s'étaient propagées sur le corps de Merlin depuis sa blessure avaient désormais atteint la tempe du sorcier.

- Le poison, murmura Arthur. Cet idiot à utiliser sa magie pour me protéger contre Aidan et le poison s'est propagé plus rapidement !

Le corps de Merlin avait cessé de bouger et il s'évanouit. Arthur prit son pouls et put constater que même s'il était très faible, il battait encore.

- Allez, Merlin, accroche-toi… Gaius va revenir.

.

L'aube commençait à poindre tandis qu'Arthur et Guy somnolaient dans le laboratoire. Arthur avait posé sa tête sur ses bras et gardait ses doigts sur le poignet de Merlin, s'assurant que son cœur battait toujours.

Il l'avait écouté faiblir aux fils des heures et s'était plus d'une fois faite la frayeur de ne plus le sentir. Guy avait sorti le corps de l'assassin de la pièce et l'avait allongé dans l'ancienne chambre de Merlin.

Les rayons du soleil envahissaient la pièce, tandis que Guy se redressa.

- Ils devraient déjà être de retour.

- Ils vont venir, répondit Arthur plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour convaincre le chevalier.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Arthur se redressa.

- Il est de plus en plus pâle…

Guy observait Arthur. Morgane lui avait raconté que son frère était attaché à Merlin plus que de raison, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le roi soit aussi lié au sorcier. La jeune femme n'avait cessé de lui raconter toutes les horreurs qu'Uther avait commises. Et elle semblait croire que son frère était le même.

Arthur avait certes commis des erreurs et des massacres par le passer, mais il semblait réellement avoir changé d'avis sur la magie. Cependant, aussi agréable qu'Arthur voulait bien laissait paraitre, Guy ne pouvait pardonner à cet homme d'avoir abandonné la jeune femme. Sous prétexte qu'elle avait la magie, il l'avait considéré comme un paria et avait même plus d'une fois essayer de la tuer. Ce sorcier aussi avait attenté à la vie de la jeune femme et bien avant que son cœur ne soit empli de haine eu de vengeance. Il l'avait empoisonné, quel ironie du sort. Il avait cherché à tuer la sorcière avec du poison et allait mourir empoisonné.

Guy n'était pas un mauvais homme, il voulait juste sauver sa douce. Il avait trouvé Morgane et le jeune Mordred, épuisé et blessé, perdu dans la forêt. Étant un bandit de grand chemin, il avait eu pitié du jeune homme qui l'avait supplié de l'aider à sauver son amie. Depuis lors il était tombé sous le charme de la sorcière et n'avait eu de cesse que de l'aider à retrouver le sourire. Pour cela il était prêt à tout, même à tuer son roi et offrir son trône à sa belle.

Arthur se redressa soudainement, palpant le poignet de Merlin.

- Je ne le sens plus…

Guy se redressa. Arthur avait déjà paniqué deux fois cette nuit pensant que le cœur de son ami avait cessé de battre, mais à chaque fois cela n'avait été qu'une fausse alerte. Aussi il ne se pressa pas en rejoignant son roi et prit sa place pour vérifier l'état de Merlin.

Seulement cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une erreur. Il croisa le regard d'Arthur et secoua la tête.

- C'est fini… sire…

Arthur secoua la tête.

- Non… ce n'est pas fini.

Il secoua Merlin par les épaules et s'écria.

- Merlin réveil-toi ! Tu es revenu une fois d'entre les morts alors si c'est pour mourir là comme un idiot ce n'était pas la peine de revenir il y a trois mois !

La porte s'ouvrit et Gaius suivit d'Alice entrèrent.

- Arthur est-ce que…

Mais devant le visage inquiet du roi, le vieil homme comprit bien vite. Il laissa passer son ami devant lui. Celle-ci s'approcha de Merlin et fit s'écarter le roi. Elle sortit une plante de sa besace et parla d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

- Reculer tous. Gaius, faite moi chauffer de l'eau et ajouter y du cyprès, cela stimulera la circulation de son sang.

Elle attrapa le bras blessé de Merlin et posa la plante dessus. Elle murmura une incantation et ses yeux se dorèrent. Les veines sur le corps de Merlin disparurent petit à petit. Gaius revient vers eux et lui tendit une fiole avec la mixture qu'il venait de concoctée.

Une fois les mains libres, il prit le bras de Merlin et secoua la tête en croisant le regard d'Alice.

- Toujours rien.

- Très bien.

Elle fit couler le flacon entre les lèvres de Merlin et murmura une autre incantation. Elle la répétait sans cesse, bientôt suivie par Gaius. Arthur n'avait jamais vu son vieil ami à l'œuvre et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais cru Gaius capable de magie. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait qu'y croire et éprouver une pointe d'admiration.

En cet instant, Arthur était en retrait et se mordait l'ongle du pouce, rongé par l'inquiétude. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout des secondes les plus longues de sa vie, que Gaius soupira en soufflant.

- Je sens son pouls. Son cœur bat à nouveau.

Arthur passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en signe de soulagement et se mit à rire. Gaius le suivit et la femme s'assit sur une chaise, épuiser.

- Nous avons réussi.

Guy en était incroyablement étonné. Le plan de Morgane avait échoué et il savait que cela ne lui plairait pas. Mais il y avait bien une chose qui avait fonctionné et plutôt à merveille.

- Nous devrions le laisser se reposer, commenta le médecin en s'approchant de son roi.

- J'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez pas à temps Gaius.

Mais l'expression du vieil homme ne rassura pas Arthur. Il échangea un regard avec Alice.

- Nous avons eu une embuscade Sire. Quelqu'un savait que nous partirions…

Il hésita avant d'ajouter plus bas. Comme si le simple faite de prononcer son nom était devenus un péché.

- Morgane nous attendait à retrouver.

- Morgane ? s'exclama Arthur en se tendant. C'était bien elle qui a envoyé cet assassin. Maudit soit-elle quand cessera-t-elle de vouloir nous anéantir ?

- Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti vivant ? s'enquit Guy plus inquiet pour sa douce que réellement intéressé par la réponse.

- C'est grâce à moi, murmura une voix à l'entrée du laboratoire.

Arthur et Guy se tournèrent à l'unisson vers l'inconnu et virent un jeune homme brun. Il portait une armure de cuir et une épée à la taille. Son visage n'était pas inconnu au roi, mais il était incapable de dire où il l'avait déjà vu.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Gilli… Sire.

Il entra et s'approcha de Merlin.

- J'ai croisé le chemin d'un groupe de bandit la nuit dernière et j'ai eu vent du plan de Morgane pour tuer votre enchanteur. Je les ai alors suivis et j'ai trouvé votre médecin et vos chevaliers. Merlin m'a sauvé la vie une fois, je voulais payer ma dette que j'avais envers lui.

- Vous êtes un sorcier vous aussi ? Votre visage me dit quelque chose…

- Le tournoi, répondit-il simplement. J'étais le finaliste contre votre père.

Arthur se souvenait à présent de lui et de son incroyable talent à l'épée. Cette fois-là, avait-il utilisé sa magie ?

- Et Morgane ? Ou est-elle ?

- Ma magie est bien modeste en comparaison à celle d'une prêtresse de l'ancienne religion, répondit le jeune homme, je n'ai pu que l'assommer et aider votre médecin à ramener l'aide qui sauverait Merlin à Camelot.

Arthur approuva.

- Alors je vous dois beaucoup Gilli.

Guy tiqua. Arthur avait le don pour parler avec cet air solennel lorsqu'il se pensait redevable auprès de quelqu'un. C'était à la fois admirable et agaçant.

.

Gilli était en haut des remparts et admira la vus de Camelot. Arthur le rejoint, tandis que le soleil finissait sa course au loin.

- Je vous cherchais, lui avoua le roi en se positionnant à ses côtés.

Les mains sur la muraille il regarda en contrebas la ville basse et avait enfin l'impression de respirer depuis l'arrivée de cet assassin.

- Je crois me souvenir que vous êtes un escrimeur hors pair. Après tout vous vous êtes retrouvé en finale contre mon père, ce n'est pas rien.

Gilli parut étonné, mais laissa le roi continuer son discours.

- J'aimerais que vous deveniez chevalier de camelot, si toutefois vous le désirez.

- Vous savez que je dois mes exploits à ma magie ?

Arthur hocha la tête. Il n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait bien qu'un homme ayant un tel pouvoir entre les mains avait dû les utiliser, mais il persistait à penser qu'un chevalier capable de manier une épée et la magie serait un véritable atout pour Camelot.

- Je le sais. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Gilli haussa les épaules ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Vous ne me demandez pas comment Merlin m'a sauvé la vie ?

- Est-ce important dans votre décision ? S'interrogea le blond.

- La mienne non, mais je pense que si vous le saviez, vous reverriez votre proposition.

Arthur parut soudainement très intéresser par le sujet.

- Comment Merlin vous a-t-il sauvé la vie ?

- J'allais tuer votre père.

Arthur s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela. Il avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde avait essayé de le tuer et même s'il restait son père il ne pouvait leur en tenir rigueur. Après tout il avait massacré bon nombre de sorciers bons qui n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal.

- Lors du tournoi, j'étais déterminé à tuer Uther et mettre fin à son règne et son oppression sur la magie. Mais Merlin a utilisé la sienne et m'a contré. Ce jour-là, il a sauvé non seulement la vie de votre père, mais également la mienne. Car si j'avais mis mon plan à exécution, vos soldats ou vous-même m'auriez certainement tué. Mais au lieu de me dénoncer, Merlin m'a juste révélé son talent et ses sentiments. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un qui possédait cette magie et qui n'était pas rongé par la vengeance ou la tristesse. Chaque sorcier a perdu un être cher à cause de votre père et Merlin aussi, mais… il n'a jamais pensé une seule seconde que votre père méritait de mourir pour cela.

Il croisa le regard d'Arthur et ajouta.

- Il parlait de vous avec tellement d'espoir, qu'il m'a donné envie de croire en vous. Il disait que vous étiez juste et qu'un jour vous restaureriez la magie et que nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher et il avait raison.

Arthur avait toujours du mal à croire que Merlin avait tellement fait durant toutes ses années et savoir qu'il avait sauvé la vie de son père alors qu'il était en partit responsable de la mort du sien, était impressionnant.

- Et vous alors ? s'enquit le roi présent et à venir.

- Moi ?

- Avez-vous cru en cet espoir ?

- Je suis toujours en vie et je n'ai pas tué votre père. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'une aide. J'étais perdu et sans bute.

Arthur se redressa et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Je vais allez voir comment vas Merlin, j'espère que vous réfléchirez sérieusement à ma proposition.

Le roi n'attendit pas la réponse de Gilli et s'en allant, laissant le jeune homme derrière lui avec une expression des plus étonnée. Même après avoir eu vent de sa tentative d'assassinat sur son père, Arthur avait maintenu sa demande. Le sorcier comprenait mieux désormais l'attachement de Merlin pour cet homme.

.

Arthur pénétra dans le laboratoire et trouva Gaius en pleine préparation pour sa ronde quotidienne. Il la réalisait d'ordinaire le matin, mais ayant été absent plus d'une journée il avait décidé de passer en fin de soirée. Alice était assise à table, sa tête reposant sur ses bras et s'était assoupie. Le lit était vide et Gaius répondit dans un murmure avant qu'Arthur ne pose la question.

- Nous l'avons installé dans la pièce d'à côté pour qu'il soit au calme. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais ne le forcer pas de trop Sire, Merlin est encore faible.

Le roi fit signe qu'il avait compris et ouvrit le plus doucement qu'il put la porte de la petite chambre. Celle-ci grinça malgré sa prudence ce qui fit remuer son ami. Il ouvrit les yeux se redressa. Encore faible il se contenta de s'adosser contre le mur derrière lui.

Arthur prit place sur la chaise à côté de lui probablement placée là à cet effet et observa son ami.

- J'ai cru comprendre que je revenais de loin, murmura le sorcier.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse et était toujours aussi pâle qu'un mort.

- Tu as trop tendance à mourir ces derniers temps si tu veux mon avis, fit remarquer Arthur sur un ton de plaisanterie, bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en rire.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

- Que voulez-vous je suis populaire !

Il toussa et attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet.

- J'ignore ce qu'ils m'ont donné à boire, mais c'est vraiment infect.

- Content de voir que tu es assez en forme pour te plaindre.

- Je ne me plains pas, s'indigna le jeune homme. J'aimerais vous y voir à ma place !

Arthur redressa les épaules et arbora une expression fière.

- J'ai déjà eu plus d'une blessure dans ma vie Merlin et j'ai frôlé la mort presque autant de fois que toi.

Merlin en rigola et regarda la surface de l'eau.

- Gaius m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Morgane. Je suis content que Gilli soit là. C'est un homme bien.

- Il m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour lui, lui avoua Arthur. Et surtout pour mon père.

- Je sais qu'il a fait souffrir beaucoup de monde, mais… c'était votre père avant tout et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ce que vous perdiez le seul parent qu'il vous restait.

Arthur en était profondément ému.

- Merci…

Merlin lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur sa reconnaissance avant de sourire bêtement.

- Cela veut dire que je peux prendre congé ? Avec Alice et Gilli à Camelot je peux bien profiter d'un repos bien mérité !

- Certainement pas, espèce de paresseux, dès que tu seras capable de tenir sur tes jambes tu te remettras à ton travail !

- Hey, ce n'est pas juste, bougonna le sorcier.

Arthur ria et se permis de lui frictionner les cheveux affectueusement.

- Et puis, Gilli risque d'être occupé s'il accepte mon offre.

- Une offre ? Quelle offre ?

- Je lui ai demandé d'être chevalier de Camelot.

Merlin se redressa autant qu'il put, excité par cette nouvelle et sérieusement heureux pour son ami.

- Vraiment ? a-t-il accepté ?

- Pas encore, mais je pense qu'il le fera.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, approuva Merlin. Et… pour Alice, vous savez ce que vous allez faire ?

Arthur haussa les épaules.

- J'ai aujourd'hui donné une chance à une personne qui avait attenté à la vie de mon père de rejoindre Camelot, je pense qu'une de plus ne changera plus grand-chose désormais.

Merlin lui sourit. Arthur avait véritablement l'étoffe d'un grand roi et il ne cessait de le prouver de par ses actes. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, le jeune sorcier se sentait fier de ce qu'Arthur était devenu, comme s'il était son fils et qu'il était sa fierté. Pourtant même si aucun des deux ne l'avouerait jamais, si Arthur avait tellement changé, c'était bien grâce à Merlin.

- Tu devrais te reposer, commença le blond en se levant. Je repasserais demain.

- Seriez-vous en train de vous inquiéter pour moi ? charia Merlin.

Mais Arthur n'avait plus le cœur à rire et demanda le plus sérieusement possible.

- Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs la nuit dernière, même si tu savais que cela pourrait t'être fatale tu m'as sauvé la vie… encore.

Merlin ignorait s'il devait répondre ou non, mais sous le silence d'Arthur il se lança.

- Je vous protègerais toujours Sire, comme je l'es toujours fait. Et cela, même au prix de ma propre vie. Vous êtes le Roi présent et à venir. Vous êtes le roi qui réunira Albion et votre vie est porteuse d'espoir. En tant que votre serviteur, je me sois de vous protégé. Je suis née pour vous servir et vous protéger et c'est ce que je ferais Arthur… toujours.

Le blond était partagé entre l'envie de pleurer, celui de le serrer dans ses bras ou bien même lui envoyer son point dans la figure. Cet idiot ne comprenait donc pas que s'il venait à disparaitre, ce grand roi en qui il avait tellement d'espoir ne serait plus rien ?

- Ne refais jamais cela Merlin. Ta vie n'a pas moins de valeur que la mienne et je refuse qu'un de mes sujets meure à ma place.

Merlin secoua tristement la tête.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas faire cela Sire. J'ai une mission moi aussi, un destin. Et une personne très sage m'a dit un jour que l'on ne pouvait contrer son destin aussi facilement.

Arthur se tourna vers lui et Merlin put voir les yeux brillants de détermination de son ami.

- Et moi on m'a dit que nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce. Et si l'un des deux côtés venait à disparaitre que crois-tu qu'il se passerait ?

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne trouva rien à répondre. Arthur ne lui laissa pas plus de temps et sortie de la pièce.

- Repose-toi maintenant, demain je te veux en forme pour nouer mon armure lors de l'entrainement.

- Bien sûr, Sir, plaisanta Merlin histoire de détendre la tension palpable qu'il y avait entre eux. Je ne manquerais pas une autre occasion de voir Guy vous faire mordre la poussière !

- Encore une insulte envers ton roi et je te ferais enfermer au cachot Merlin !

.

Le corbeau donna une pression de ses ailes, prenant de la vitesse et finit par se poser sur un rocher. Ses trois yeux fixèrent la sorcière qui s'approcha de lui, désireuse de connaitre le dénouement de son plan. Elle s'empressa de dénouer le morceau de papier attaché à la patte de l'animal et le lut d'une traite. La jeune femme serra le papier dans sa main, rageant.

- Des nouvelles de Camelot ? s'enquit le jeune druide.

- Merlin est en vie…

Mordred eut le visage sombre et jura.

- Il ne mourra donc jamais !

- Patiente mon ami. Guyamor a réussi sa mission.

Mordred sourit, soudainement détendu par la nouvelle.

- Le roi à une confiance aveugle en lui. Nous aurons d'autres occasions pour les éliminer et nous venger. Je pourrais alors récupérer ce trône qui me revient de droit.

Et elle sourit diaboliquement à cette idée.

.

Merlin

.

Suite au prochain épisode !

* Arthur a en effet vu tout ce qu'il s'est « réellement » passé, mais très rapidement comme un flash et certains détails ne sont pas clairs.

Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon épisode 1 de ma saison 6 ! Sachez que pendant longtemps j'ai eu le syndrome de « la page blanche ». Mais une forte déprime m'a poussé à me replonger dans l'écriture de cette fiction -_- et oui comme on dit « un mal pour un bien » !

Enfin bref j'espère avoir très vite de vos avis !


	3. 02 La Fontaine de Barenthon

Bonjour bonjour cher lecteur !

Et oui déjà l'épisode deux ! (heu… ou « enfin » pour certaine peut-être ^^').

Bref tout ça pour dire que grâce à toutes vos reviews toutes mimis et vos encouragements j'ai décidé de vous remercier et de vous offrir ce chapitre en avance ! Tadaa et oui normalement vous auriez dû attendre un mois avant de l'avoir ! Mais j'ai été boosté par vos commentaires ! lol et oui l'amour donne des ailes et les compliments des chapitres, que voulez-vous c'est la dure loi de l'écriture ! )

Aure précision, ma béta est en vacance jusqu'au 3 aout et comme je n'avais pas envie d'attendre avant de vous proposer mon épisode, je le posterais donc tel quel et le remettrait plus tard sans faute. Donc pour ceux que sa rebute vous pourrez attendre la version corriger qui devrait arriver début aout !

Pour les autres, j'arrête mon blabla - dont tout le monde s'en fou - puisque si vous êtes encore là c'est pour la suite donc… la suite !

**La Fontaine de Barenton**

Dans un pays de légende, où règne la magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune homme. Son nom ?

Merlin

.

La canicule s'était abattue sur Camelot depuis plus de quatre semaines. Quatre longues et interminables semaines. Merlin avait parfaitement guérie du cyanure et se portait désormais comme un charme. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son empoisonnement et depuis lors, Morgane avait fait profil bas. Tout le monde savait qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup et certain soupçonnait même son implication dans cette canicule qui avait ravagé Camelot.

Le soleil était tellement brulant, que les champs des villages plus éloignés avaient brulés sous la chaleur et l'eau étaient devenue rare. Merlin était assis près de la fontaine dans la cour du château et s'efforçait grâce à sa magie, à remplir le puit, offrant de l'eau à qui le lui demandait. Mais cette situation ne pouvait continuer.

Même s'il arrivait à faire pleuvoir, il ne pouvait étendre son sort au-delà des murs du château à moins de s'y rendre personnellement, et Arthur avait irrémédiablement et complètement, refusé qu'il ne se promène hors de l'enceinte du domaine.

De par ce faite, beaucoup de personne habitant les villages alentour faisait le trajet tous les jours afin de puisé de l'eau et de le ramener dans leur foyer. Seulement les villages les plus éloignée étaient en péril.

Essuyant son front dégoulinant de sueur Merlin baissa les yeux sur une petite fille qui lui tendait un bol vide à bout de bras. Ses lèvres étaient sèche et ses yeux suppliant.

- C'est vous le monsieur qui donner de l'eau ?

Une femme pauvrement vêtue rejoignit l'enfant et posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Messire, mais nous avons entendus dire qu'il y avait un sorcier très puissant qui vivait ici et nous aimerions avoir une audience auprès de lui et de votre roi.

Merlin leva la main au-dessus de la coupelle de la petite fille et sans même prononcer un mot, il fit briller ses yeux. L'eau jaillit du fond du bol lui-même et se rempli à ras bord, débordant même ses les doigts de la fillette.

- Je suis l'Enchanteur de Camelot, lui avoua-t-il. Si vous désirez une audience auprès du roi il vous fait passer par…

La femme se mis à genoux devant lui. Merlin se releva immédiatement, intrigué et intimidé par ce geste. Il avait énormément de mal à voir des gens s'incliné devant lui comme ils s'inclineraient devant Arthur.

- Madame je vous en prie, murmura-t-il. Relevez-vous…

La femme redressa la tête vers lui, sans pour autant bouger.

- Je vous en supplie Grand Enchanteur … sauvé mon village !

.

Arthur était assis sur son trône, Guenièvre à sa droite, et Merlin à sa gauche. La femme qui avait supplié une audience et se tenait désormais à genoux devant eux. Sa petite fille était restée près de Gaius qui attendait un peu plus loin avec les chevaliers et les conseillers.

- La sécheresse à épuisez nos ressource d'eau et nous habitons trop loin pour faire le voyage jusqu'ici pour venir en cherchez, commença la femme. Nos champs se son tellement asséché que toute nos plantations on périe. Tréhorenteuc est une petite bourgade ou nous cultivons du raisin en abondance. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons cultiver. Notre vin est énormément apprécier par les villages voisins. J'ai même ouïe dire que vous l'aimiez aussi ici à Camelot. Grâce à cela nous ne sommes pas à plaindre et même si nous ne sommes pas capables de nourrir nos enfants de par nos propres cultures nous arrivons à acheter le nécessaire grâce à notre gagne-pain.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya avant d'enchainer.

- Sans notre vin, nous somme incapable de nous nourrir. J'ai entendus dire que votre Sorcier pouvait faire tomber la pluie. Je vous en prie… si vous ne nous aidez pas… nous serons tous obligé de quitter notre village et d'erré sur les routes à la recherche d'un autre abri.

Merlin se releva. Il s'accroupie devant la femme et lui prit les mains.

- Je vous aiderais madame. Je ferais ce que je peux pour votre village.

- Tu ne peux pas Merlin, contra Arthur.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son roi, outré mais celui-ci alla au bout de sa pensée.

- Madame, aider votre village est ce qu'il m'importe le plus, mais vous devez savoir que même si Merlin peux y faire tomber la pluie… elle ne durera pas plus d'une journée.

- Mon roi je vous en prie…

Arthur leva la main et se leva. Il s'approcha aussi de la femme et la fit se lever.

- Je ne peux envoyer éternellement mon Sorcier à votre village. Sans lui ici à Camelot, c'est toute la citadelle et les villages aux alentour que nous privons d'eau.

- Arthur, murmura le jeune homme en tournant le dos à la femme espérant ainsi qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Gaius, Alice et Gilli sont tout aussi capables que moi de donner de l'eau en mon absence.

- Il est hors de question que tu partes d'ici, répéta Arthur d'un ton ferme.

Il avait accentué ses paroles d'un regard dur à son ami qui secoua la tête indigné.

- Mais je peux vous promettre ma Dame que nous trouverons une solution…

- Arthur, insista le sorcier.

- Il suffit Merlin ! Cria le roi.

Guenièvre se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la dame.

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous offre de quoi vous rafraichir vous et votre fille.

Elle amena la femme dehors, tandis qu'Arthur congédia ses sujets. Tous, sauf Merlin. Une fois seul, le sorcier prit la parole, sans même y avoir été invité.

- Arthur je ne comprends pas vous…

- Ne-me-tient-plus-jamais-tête-devant-mon-peuple-lorsque-je-donne-un-ordre, ordonna Arthur en détachant chacun de ses mots.

Merlin en resta bouche-bé. Jamais Arthur ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, hormis la fois où il avait été ridiculisé devant son peuple à cause de ses accusations sur Valliant.

- Je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect Arthur, murmura le sorcier avec précaution. Mais essayer de comprendre… je peux être utile à ce village.

Arthur soupira et se rassis sur son trône.

- Je le sais bien Merlin. Mais si tu quitter Camelot, Morgane le saura et qui sait ce qu'elle peut faire. Sans parler du faite que tu es indispensable ici. Gilli est un sorcier mais sa spécialité c'est la magie du combat quand à Gaius et Alice ils sont trop vieux pour usez ainsi de leur magie. La dernière quoi que Gaius à crée de l'eau, il en était tellement affecter qu'il a dû la boire ensuite pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Merlin devait bien reconnaitre que les arguments d'Arthur étaient recevables. Gaius était une vieille personne que la chaleur n'épargnait absolument pas. Il était déjà difficile pour son mentor de préparer une potion. Et même si Alice s'en sortait un peu mieux, elle n'aurait jamais assez de force pour abreuver tout Camelot.

- Que proposez-vous alors ? Se résigna le sorcier.

Arthur secoua la tête et de sa main s'éventa le visage.

- Je l'ignore encore Merlin, et si tu cessais de me tenir tête j'aurais pu commencer à y réfléchir depuis une heure déjà !

Merlin fit la moue. Arthur devait vraiment grincheux lorsqu'il avait soif. Enfin, plus que d'ordinaire. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Léon entra. Même les chevaliers n'étaient pas épargner par la chaleur et aucun d'eux n'étaient apte à porter une armure ou une cote de maille. Il ne portait qu'une simple chemise blanche en lin et un pantalon, laissant le plus d'aire possible entre le vêtement et sa peau.

- Je sais que vous avez demandez à être seul Sire, seulement quelqu'un désire une autre doléance avec vous…

Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme et ajouta.

- Et Merlin. Il dit que c'est important et …

Roi et sorcier échangèrent un regard tandis que le chevalier enchaina.

- C'est un druide Sire. Iseldir.

Arthur ordonna à son chevalier et ami de faire entrer cet homme. Le druide entra et inclina la tête d'abord devant Merlin puis ensuite devant Arthur.

- Je suis porteur d'une nouvelle qui je pense devrait vous intéressez votre Altesse.

Arthur lui fit signe de continuer.

- Il y a une légende chez les druides qui circule. L'on raconte qu'il y a longtemps, les prêtres et prêtresse de l'ancienne religion, par temps de sécheresse, puisaient l'eau d'une fontaine crée dans la roche sculpté par les dieux eux même, au centre même de la forêt de Barenton, au-delà de la vallée des rois déchus. Il était alors dit que s'ils versaient quelques gouttes de cette eau rare et précieuse sur le perron de leurs portes, la pluie tomberait sur tout le royaume et le cycle de sécheresse serait briser.

Arthur se leva de son trône, émerveillé par cette nouvelle.

- Ou est cette fontaine ? S'exclama-t-il.

Iseldir pencha la tête.

- Je l'ignore, lui avoua-t-il. L'on raconte que seul un esprit pure peu voire le chemin menant à la fontaine.

Arthur et Merlin échangèrent un regard tandis qu'Arthur marmonna.

- Très bien, nous partirons dans l'heure.

Merlin s'apprêtait déjà à donner les ordres de départ lorsqu'Arthur ajouta.

- Et Merlin… ne préviens personne. On part seul.

Ne comprenant pas la demande du Roi, Merlin voulus questionner son ami mais se résigna décidant de lui demander une fois seul.

.

Les cheveux sceller et une fois quitter l'enceinte du château, Merlin ce permit enfin une remarque qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis leur départ.

- Dite moi Arthur. Qu'est-ce qui vous à pousser à mentir à tour le monde, faisant croire qu'on allait à ce village pour y faire tomber la pluie alors que nous parton a la recherche d'une fontaine que nous ne sommes même pas sûr de trouver, dans un lieu qui semble grouiller de brigands et cela seuls et sans escorte ?

- La ferme Merlin ! grogna Arthur en dégageant le col de sa chemise se concentrant sur autre chose que cette goute qui coulait le long de son dos et qui fut bientôt suivit par d'autre.

Merlin fit la moue et jura tout bas.

- Crétin !

- Je t'ai entendus Merlin ! Et pour répondre à ton petit cerveau ramolli, il y a un traitre à Camelot et j'ignore encore qui c'est mais depuis que j'ai vus Morgana être capable de rendre Guenièvre mauvaise et haineuse, je me refuse de faire confiance à quiconque.

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

- Mais moi vous me faite confiance ?

Arthur regarda Merlin du coin de l'œil avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ne prend pas la grosse tête Merlin, tu es juste un sorcier que je reconnais être assez puissant pour résister à l'emprise de Morgane si elle devrait te prendre pour cible.

- Donc vous reconnaissez que je suis puissant ? S'amusa le jeune sorcier.

- Hum… je ne dirais pas cela non, contra Arthur. Plutôt que tu es.. incapable de me tuer !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Tu as déjà été possédé par Morgane non ? Et tu as, forte heureusement pour moi, pitoyablement échouer dans la tache de me tuer. Je pense que tu es tout sauf un meurtrier Merlin.

Le jeune homme ignorait s'il devait bien le prendre ou pas, et réalisa soudainement qu'Arthur avait également vus cette partie-là de sa quête à le protégé. Mais Merlin n'eux pas le temps d'avoir honte, que des barbares sortirent des bois en hurlant, hache et épée lever bien haut dans le ciel.

Arthur dégaina son épée, mais déjà Merlin venait de les mettre à terre d'un seul geste de la main. Le roi rengaina, légèrement blesser dans sa fierté car même s'il était reconnu pour être un excellant épéiste, il n'aurait jamais pu venir à bout d'autant d'homme tous seuls. Hors son idiot d'ancien serviteur y arrivait en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

- Tu es énervant Merlin, grogna Arthur en reprenant sa route.

Le sorcier sourit et lança son cheval à la suite d'Arthur.

- Dite le… je vous épate !

- Même pas sur mon lit de mort Merlin ! Et avance au lieu de parler tu me fatigue !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver seuls tous les deux comme au bon vieux temps et cela suffit au deux amis de retrouver toutes leur complicité et leur bonne humeur de la journée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un lac asséché ou quelques gouttes d'eau au fond se battaient en duelle. Arthur posa pied à terre, caressant l'encolure de son cheval fatigué. Merlin le suivit et s'approcha du lac. Des dizaines de poison mort et séché jonchaient le sol. Le spectacle était triste et Arthur craignait pour la survie de son peuple. S'ils ne trouvaient pas cette fontaine, Camelot courait à sa perte.

Merlin fit briller ses yeux et le niveau du lac remonta par petite vaguelette et repris sa taille et sa fraicheur d'entant. Arthur était … admiratif. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à son ami, mais il adorait le voire utiliser ses sorts. Toute sa vie la magie avait été considéré comme néfaste et dangereuse et pourtant Merlin l'utilisait avec tellement de facilité, et toujours dans l'unique but d'aider les autres. Il craignait de le reconnaitre, mais il savait que sa bonté le perdrait un jour. Merlin était du genre à penser que tant que ceux qu'il aimait était protégé c'était tout ce qu'y importait, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre que d'agir ainsi était extrêmement égoïste.

Quel bien cela avait-t-il fait à Arthur de voir son meilleur ami souffrir et mourir à sa place ? Il ne pensait toujours qu'aux autres et jamais à lui-même.

Merlin se pencha pour remplir leur gourde et la tendis à Arthur avant même d'en prendre une gorgée. Le roi soupira, désespérer de réussir à changer un jour le jeune homme.

Les chevaux abreuvés, ils continuèrent leur route. Ils arrivèrent dans la vallée des Rois déchu en fin d'après-midi et établirent leur camp pour la nuit où ils purent enfin souffler et se reposer un peu sous la fraicheur de la nuit.

- Que ferons-nous Sir ? S'enquit soudainement Merlin en le rejoignant près du feu. Si nous ne trouvons pas cette fontaine ?

Arthur secoua la tête, le regard triste et la voix tremblante.

- Nous devons la trouver Merlin. Je ne peux supporter une doléance de plus d'un chef de village qui me supplie d'envoyer le sorcier de Camelot leur venir en aide.

Le jeune homme mordit dans le morceau de pain qui était sa ration du soir et mâcha lentement à l'annonce d'Arthur.

- Je sais… commença Merlin, que cette situation est plus que pénible pour vous. En tant que roi vous êtes responsable de votre peuple mais en tant qu'humain vous ne pouvez rien faire pour les aider. Et prendre la décision de me garder à Camelot pour sauver le plus grand nombre n'as pas dû être un choix facile j'en consens. Et je sais que vous ne cessez d'être tourmenter par tous ces villages trop éloigné pour bénéficier de mon don… mais…

Il croisa le regard d'Arthur avant d'ajouter.

- Vous avez dû faire un choix. Un choix ou il ne réside ni bonne ni mauvaise solution. Vous avez fait ce que vous jugez le mieux pour votre peuple et personne ne peux en dire le contraire. Vous êtes un Roi juste et bon Arthur. Ne vous blâmé pas pour quelque chose dont personne n'aurait pu faire mieux.

Subjuguer par les yeux remplie de sagesse de son ami, Arthur l'écouta avec tous le sérieux et l'intérêt du monde. Merlin avait toujours su calmer ses angoisses et ses interrogations sur sa manière de régner.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable Merlin. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus toi.

Merlin sourit et leva les mains en signe de démonstration.

- Et pourtant c'est bien moi !

Arthur lui donna un coup de pied avant de s'allonger. Merlin l'imita alors qu'un « merci » fut murmuré.

.

Ils se réveillèrent à l'aube et continuèrent leur recherche de la fontaine, pendant des heures, puis pendant des jours, sans succès. Au bout du troisième, au petit matin, ils firent le désagréable constat que leurs chevaux avaient disparu. Arthur accusa la stupidité de Merlin et Merlin ignora la remarque de son roi, ce qui eux pour effet de l'énerver encore plus.

.

Le quatrième jours, ils tournaient en rond et n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher. Arthur ne cessait de se plaindre et de crier sur Merlin. Le sorcier fatiguait sous ce soleil de plomb et du s'arrêter à bout de force et épuisé.

- Ne traine pas Merlin ! le réprimanda Arthur en se tournant vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Merlin s'était assis contre un arbre et vida sa gourde d'eau, la renversant sur son visage.

- Je me repose ! On marche comme cela depuis que le soleil est lever je n'en peux plus !

Arthur revint vers lui et donna un coup de pied amical dans les côtes de son ami.

- Tu n'es pas censé être un grand sorcier Merlin ? Use donc de tes pouvoirs !

- Vous pensez que je suis quoi ? Un détecteur de fontaine qui n'existe peut-être que dans les légendes ? s'exclama Merlin.

Arthur prit la gourde de Merlin des mains pour la lui montrer.

- Je ne parlais de la fontaine, mais de cette chaleur ! Tu n'as pas quelques sortilèges dans tes grimoires qui pourraient arranger cela ?

Merlin fit briller ses yeux et la gourde se remplis. Arthur en but avidement et s'en versa également sur les cheveux et le visage.

- Non je ne connais rien de tel ! Et puis que l'on voyage sous le soleil ou sous la pluie vous serez désagréable de toute façon.

Arthur ramena ses cheveux en arrière et se mit à rire.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! Qui a perdus nos chevaux Merlin ?

- Certainement pas moi ! répliqua le sorcier.

- Ah oui et qui est-ce alors ? Prétends-tu que c'est moi ?

- Ils ont juste disparut !

- Parce que tu les avais mal attacher ! Répliqua Arthur.

Merlin soupira. Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec son roi, ce dernier avait toujours raison. Ils s'assoupirent ici, priant pour avoir plus de chance le lendemain.

.

Guenièvre regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Léon frappa et entra, suivit de Gaius.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le chevalier secoua la tête.

- Non, cela fait plus de quatre jour qu'Arthur est parti avec Merlin dans ce village, sans nouvelle depuis.

- Arthur craignait qu'un traitre ne se cache parmi nous. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il préfère ne pas trop en dire.

Guenièvre soupira. Avait-elle perdus la confiance de son époux depuis que Morgane avait empoisonné son esprit ?

- Envoyer une patrouille les rechercher, ordonna la reine. Qu'ils se rendent à ce village et qu'ils me ramènent mon époux et notre Roi.

Léon inclina la tête et sorti laissant le vieil homme seul avec la reine.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de trop ma Dame. Merlin est avec lui. Je suis certain qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Vous l'avez vus Gaius n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Quoi donc Majesté ?

- La peine d'Arthur lorsqu'il a perdu Merlin.

Le physicien s'approcha un peu plus. Il s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir et s'assis sur une chaise, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus.

- Ce jour-là, même si Merlin a protégé Arthur, son acte la blesser plus que nous ne pourrions jamais l'imaginer. J'ai bien crus qu'il ne se redresserait jamais, lui avoua-t-elle.

Gaius soupira. Il était vrai qu'il avait vus la tristesse d'Arthur - qui n'avait échappé à personne d'ailleurs. Mais après tout, qui n'aurait pas été affecté par la mort du jeune sorcier ? Même s'il avait essayé de le cacher, Gauvain avait pleuré lui aussi. Sans parler du regard remplie de tristesse de Léon et de Perceval. Merlin était un homme remplie de bonté qui avait toujours essayé d'aider les autres de son mieux. Tout Camelot l'appréciait et c'était devenu d'autant plus vrai avec sa nomination au titre d'Enchanteur de Camelot.

- Leur lien est au-delà de ce que nous pouvons imaginer, lui expliqua-t-il. Le Grand Dragon parlait de « deux faces d'une même pièce ».

Guenièvre se tourna vers Gaius le visage tiré par l'inquiétude.

- Répondez-moi franchement Gaius. Pensez-vous que l'un pourrait vivre sans l'autre ?

Le physicien réfléchie une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Il se rappela ce fameux jour ou Merlin avait bu le poison à la place du prince. Il avait assisté à une chose insensé, car même si Merlin avait été inconscient, il avait senti le danger qui pesait sur Arthur et avait inconstamment lancer un sortilège qui avait opérer à des kilomètres de là dans l'unique but de sauver son prince.

- Je ne pense pas Majesté. Leur lien est à mon sens au-delà de l'humain. Merlin est née pour servir Arthur et le guider à devenir le Roi présent et à venir. Un roi qui restaurerait la paix dans ce monde et l'Albion tel que nous le connaissions jadis.

Guenièvre hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Le physicien se leva difficilement et attrapa les mains de la reine dans les siennes.

- Ne vous tracassez pas pour cela ma Dame. Merlin est né pour servir Arthur, mais vous, vous l'êtes pour devenir sa reine.

La jeune femme approuva la gentillesse de ses mots, même si elle doutait véritablement de sa véracité.

.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Il se leva intrigué par une lumière au loin. C'était comme si quelque chose brillait à travers les arbres. Plus Merlin s'en approchait et plus cette bille lumineuse s'éloignait. Il accéléra finalement le pas et finit par tomber sur une clairière magnifique.

Plus loin, une immense fontaine arborant une statue de Dragon s'élevait bien au-dessus de lui. L'eau était limpide et brillait sous la lumière du soleil.

_- Merlin… _

Son nom fut murmurer mais il ne vit personne.

_- Merlin… _

Le sorcier tourna sur lui-même. Qui essayait de l'appeler ?

- Merlin !

.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et vit Arthur pencher au-dessus de lui. Le roi le secouait par les épaules et soupira en voyant son ami revenir à lui.

- Tu ne te réveillais plus ! s'exclama-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

Merlin regarda autour de lui.

- La fontaine, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi la fontaine ?

- Je… j'ai vus la fontaine de Barenthon ! S'exclama Merlin en se levant.

Il repéra le chemin qu'il avait vu en rêve et s'élança sur le chemin, Arthur sur ses pas.

- Merlin attend moi ! Mais ralentie bon sang !

Arthur se prenait toutes les branches dans le visage et peinait à suivre le sorcier. Il accéléra le pas et l'arrêta en le prenant par le bras. Merlin c'était arrêter et regardait droit devant lui. Et ce ne fut qu'en cet instant qu'Arthur remarqua la fontaine. Il s'émerveilla du lieu et de la sculpture qui était identique au rêve de Merlin.

- Tu l'as trouvé ! S'exclama Arthur en frappant l'épaule du sorcier.

Le coup fut plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait voulus mais il suffit amplement à faire sortit Merlin de sa torpeur.

Arthur s'approcha de la fontaine, et attrapa sa gourde, heureux et presser et pouvoir enfin sauver son peuple. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de trop près, un chevalier apparut devant lui. Une épée dans les mains, il portait un heaume qui dissimulait son visage et toute son armure était noire.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un être magique sans quoi il n'aurait jamais survécus dans cet accoutrement.

- Nous ne voulons pas d'ennui, commença Arthur. Mon peuple se meure à cause de cette canicule et en tant que Roi de Camelot je…

Mais lorsqu'Arthur fit un pas vers le Chevalier. Celui-ci leva son épée, prêt à engager le combat. Arthur dégaina Excalibur et fit face au chevalier.

- Si vous voulez cette eau _Roi de Camelot_. Vous devrez avant cela me vaincre dans un duel à l'épée, énonça le chevalier d'une voix étrange qui résonna dans la clairière entière. Si vous gagnez, vous pourrez prendre cette eau et deviendrez le nouveau gardien de la Fontaine de Barenthon. Si vous échouez, alors je vous tuerais.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Merlin. Qu'entendez-vous par « vous deviendrez le nouveau gardien de la Fontaine » ?

- Si vous remportez ce duel _Roi de Camelot_, vous prendrez ma place et ne pourrez plus jamais quitter ces lieux, répondit le chevalier sans bouger.

- Mais c'est insensé ! Protesta le sorcier, nous venons ici pour sauver un peuple. Sacrifié son Roi n'est pas…

- Les règles sont les règles, coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui les décide.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- C'est ridicule, Arthur vous ne pouvez pas accepter cela, votre peuple à besoin de vous !

- Mon peuple a besoin d'eau, de nourriture et de ses cultures, contra le jeune roi. Je ne suis qu'un homme, je peux être remplacé.

- Arthur ne dite pas cela, supplia le sorcier.

Mais le blond l'ignorait déjà.

- J'accepte votre…

Arthur fut projeté sur le cotée. Merlin avait usée de la même méthode lorsque son ami avait voulus échanger son âme pour fermer le voile. Le sorcier ne pouvait pas laisser le roi se sacrifier ainsi. Il s'approcha du corps assommé d'Arthur et prit excalibur dans la main avant de s'approcher du chevalier.

- J'accepte votre duel Chevalier…

- Vous ne pourrez utiliser votre magie dans ce duel… _Emrys_, prévient le gardien de la fontaine.

Il hocha la tête, en signe d'acceptation.

- Merlin, grogna Arthur en essayant de se redresser, titubant du coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête.

- Ce sera un combat à mort, acheva d'annoncer le Chevalier Noir.

Le sorcier hocha la tête et redressa l'épée ce qui engagea le duel. Arthur avait réussi à retrouver ses esprits et regardait avec effrois son ami avoir pris sa place et entamer une lutte effréné. Le chevalier avait clairement le dessus et bien que Merlin se débrouillait assez bien pour esquiver, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un seul coup.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps et un coup sur la main de Merlin l'obligea à lâcha excalibur et à tomber à genoux au sol. Le chevalier redressa son arme tel un bourreau mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Arthur se dressa entre les eux.

- J'ai accepté votre duel avant que cet imbécile ne m'en empêche, commença Arthur.

- Mais votre ami ma défier après cela, contra le Chevalier Noir.

- Uniquement parce qu'il m'a retardé, protesta-t-il.

- Arthur… ne faite pas cela…

Mais le roi ne répondit rien, profondément en colère contre le jeune homme.

- Je vous ai provoqué en duel avant cet incapable vous devez donc m'affronter avant de lui donner le coup de grâce.

- Cela me parait conforme aux règles, approuva le Chevalier. Prenez donc votre arme, Roi de Camelot et venez donc m'affronter.

- Arthur non…

Mais le roi avait déjà attrapé son arme et engager le combat. Merlin ne savait que faire. Devait-il intervenir dans le duel ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se poser d'autre question Arthur frappa le Chevalier à la jambe, le mettant à terre devant lui. Il plaça son épée sur la gorge du Chevaliers Noir, son visage toujours dissimuler derrière son heaume.

- Terminer votre travail_, Rois de Camelot_, lui demanda le Gardien avec un calme et un sang-froid à toute épreuve.

Arthur hésita. Devait-il vraiment tuer cet homme – si homme il y avait – uniquement pour sauver son peuple ?

- Les règles sont les règles.

- Arthur… murmura Merlin.

Le blond pris son courage à deux mains et abattît son épée sur le Chevalier Noir. Celui-ci partie en fumé comme désintégré. La fumée entoura le Roi avant de le recouvrir de la même armure que le chevalier. Seul son heaume fut déposé à ses côtés.

- Non… murmura Merlin en s'effondrant au sol. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

Arthur se tourna vers lui puis vers la fontaine.

- Ne perds pas de temps Merlin, lui ordonna-t-il. Prend l'eau de la fontaine et vas sauver le peuple de Camelot.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écoutez ? Geignit le sorcier.

Le roi le regarda avec tristesse.

- Tu le sais bien Merlin… j'ai toujours refusez de le faire.

Tous deux savaient que c'était loin d'être la vérité. Arthur avait toujours porté beaucoup d'intérêt à ce que pouvait bien penser son ami.

- Je n'avais pas le choix Merlin. Tu allais te faire tuer et… nous avons besoin de cette eau.

Merlin secoua la tête en se redressant, les yeux remplie de larme.

- Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose arriver.

- Il est trop tard Merlin. Alors fait ce que je te dis et retourne à Camelot sauver mon peuple !

Mais le sorcier se redressa et secoua la tête.

- Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans vous !

- Merlin…

Il recula d'un pas, une idée germant soudainement dans son esprit. Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna de la fontaine.

- Que fais-tu ? S'enquit le nouveau Gardien. Merlin prend cette eau avec toi !

Mais le sorcier partait déjà en courant, s'éloignant de la zone de manouvre d'Arthur. Il courait à travers les bois et cria dans le langage des dragons, appelant Kilgharrah du plus profond de son cœur. Il n'avait plus fait appel à lui depuis longtemps et priait pour qu'il lui réponde.

Il s'arrêta dans une autre clairière dégager et vit le dragon venir vers lui se poser à terre avec délicatesse. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, l'animal était semblait-il plus jeune. Ses écailles brillaient au soleil et ses ailes étaient puissantes.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelé jeune sorcier. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Vous… vous semblez… différent, murmura Merlin, profondément ébahit.

- L'unification d'Albion à un pouvoir bénéfique sur toutes les créatures magiques. Nous puisons notre force de la magie qui coule désormais librement sur ces terres. Tu as accomplie en cela un exploit considérable jeune sorcier et je t'en remercie personnellement.

Le dragon pencha la tête en avant, dans un signe de révérence. Merlin en fut profondément toucher.

- Que voulais-tu me demander ?

- Arthur a été piégé ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous sommes partie à la recherche de la Fontaine de Barenthon…

- Oui, gronda Kilgharrah. Cette fontaine est célèbre dans le monde magique. Le Chevalier Noir en est le gardien.

- Il a provoqué Arthur dans un duel à mort ! ajouta Merlin.

- Et en le tuant, Arthur est devenus le nouveau gardien, acheva le Grand Dragon. Oui je comprends.

- Que dois-je faire ? s'enquit le jeune sorcier. Je ne peux abandonner Arthur.

- Il n'y a rien qui peut rompre un tel lien, lui expliqua le dragon. Je ne peux t'aider jeune sorcier.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen…

Le Dragon redressa la tête.

- Il y aurait bien quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ? Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut ! supplia Merlin. Je vous en prie… dite-moi !

- La seule façon de libérer Arthur de son contrat est de détruire la Fontaine avant le coucher du soleil. Si ce jour ce termine, alors notre roi deviendra à jamais le nouveau Chevalier Noir.

- D-détruire la Fontaine de Barenthon ? murmura Merlin. Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ? Non seulement c'est un lieu sacré mais en plus de cela je… je n'aurais jamais la force nécessaire.

- Ta puissance n'as pas de limite Merlin. Soit juste prêt à en assumer les conséquences si tu commets un tel acte.

Le Dragon prit son envole laissant Merlin seul. Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il vraiment détruire ce lieu saint ? Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Arthur ne pouvait rester prisonnier éternellement.

.

Merlin retourna à la fontaine, suivant le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt et fut surprit de ne voir personne.

- Arthur ?

Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, Kilgharrah lui avait bien certifié qu'il avait jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour agir.

- Arthur ! Cria-t-il soudainement paniqué.

Il s'approcha de la fontaine, et recula précipitamment en voyant apparaitre Arthur devant lui. Posant sa main sur son cœur, il calma sa respiration.

- Vous m'avez faire peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous à prit d'apparaitre devant moi sans prévenir ?!

Arthur était toujours vêtu de l'armure noire, son heaume sous le bras. Il attrapa se dernier et frappa l'arrière de la tête de Merlin avec.

- Aïe ! Cria-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur sa bosse. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

- Parce que je t'avais donné un ordre Merlin et qu'une fois de plus tu n'en a fait qu'a ta tête ! Je m'assurais donc qu'il y avait bien quelque chose dedans !

- Vous devriez plutôt me remercier, j'ai trouvé un moyen de vous libérez de ce contrat.

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il sceptique. Cela implique-t-il la mort de l'un de nous deux ?

Merlin secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son ami lui posait cette question.

- Heu… non.

- La mort de quelqu'un d'autre alors ?

- Non, Arthur pas de mort !

Toujours soupçonneux, le roi croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Une autre malédiction alors ?

- Pas à ce que je sache, répondit le sorcier en souriant. Faite-moi confiance pour une fois !

- C'est complètement hors de question. Est-ce que cela provoquera une catastrophe quelque part ?

Merlin haussa les épaules.

- je n'en sais rien à vrais dire, avoua-t-il.

- Et tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance ? s'exclama-t-il. As-tu perdus la raison ou es-tu vraiment stupide Merlin ?

- Laissez-moi juste faire et… si cela provoque vraiment une catastrophe j'en assumerais la responsabilité.

Arthur soupira.

- J'espère que tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais.

Il écarta les bras.

- Bien, et que dois-je faire ?

- Rien.

Merlin s'approcha de la fontaine lorsque la pointe d'une lame se pointa dans son dos.

- Que fais-tu ? s'enquit le roi en menaçant de son épée son ami.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question !

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à t'approcher de cette fontaine.

Merlin se retourna vers lui et lui tendis sa gourde vide.

- Trait bien alors faite le vous ! Vous avez vaincu l'ancien Gardien vous devrez avoir le droit de récupérer son eau !

Arthur abaissa son épée et la rengaina. Il prit la gourde des mains de Merlin et avec hésitation s'approcha. L'eau était véritablement limpide et brillait comme une rivière de petit diamant. Avec précaution il retira le bouchon de la gourde et la plongea dans l'eau, la remplissant. Il rejoignit Merlin et lui tendit le récipient.

- Et maintenant ?

Merlin rangea la gourde dans son sac et soupira.

- Maintenant, écartez-vous.

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus Arthur recula de deux pas. Merlin s'approcha au maximum que le lui permettait le les lieux de la fontaine et expira. Il leva la main vers la sculpture et prononça une incantation, envoyant un sortilège qui percuta la sculpture. L'une des ailes du dragon se brisa et tomba au sol.

- Arrête ! Cria Arthur en se précipitant vers lui.

Instinctivement, il tira son épée et frappa Merlin au bras qu'il avait tendus vers la fontaine. Il l'esquiva juste à temps et recula.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Arthur ! s'exclama le sorcier. Je ne peux pas vous laissez rester ici éternellement. Votre peuple a besoin de vous !

Arthur avait le regard noir. Il était furieux. Son heaume abandonné plus loin partie dans fumé noir et réapparut sur son visage.

- Je suis le Chevalier Noir, Gardien de la Fontaine de Barenthon. Quiconque essayera de détruire ce lieu ou de profité de son pouvoir sera punie de mort.

Merlin déglutie. Il savait que ce n'était plus Arthur qui parlait. Et il aurait dû se douter qu'en tant que gardien, il ne l'aurait certainement pas regardé détruire ce qu'il devait protéger.

- Je ne veux pas vous blessez Arthur, murmura le jeune homme. Je vous en prie écartez-vous.

- Moi non plus Merlin. Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je ne contrôle rien. Cesse donc cette folie ou je serais obligé de te tuer !

Le Arthur qu'il connaissait était toujours là. Du moins pour l'instant et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il devait faire vite au quel cas, Arthur serait perdus à jamais.

Il lança un autre sort sur la fontaine, mais lorsque le roi dans son armure noir s'interposa, le sort s'annihila.

- Voilà qui ne va pas beaucoup m'aider, grogna-t-il.

Sa magie n'avait aucun effet sur le gardien et il n'avait aucune arme. Comment allait-il faire pour achever ce qu'il avait commencé ?

.

Guenièvre avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle ignorait d'où il lui venait mais elle savait que quelque chose de sombre était en train de se passer. Elle avait annulé les séances de doléance de la journée, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer tant son sentiment était puissant et imminent.

Léon, Gauvain, Perceval, et Guy arrivèrent dans la cour tandis que le soleil s'apprêtait à acheter cette journée. La reine descendit à leur rencontre inquiète des nouvelles qu'ils leurs apporteraient.

- Dite moi que vous avez de bonne nouvelle, pria-t-elle à Léon lorsqu'il posa pied à terre. En sueur et assoiffé.

Gilli les vit arrivé et leur apporta un peu d'eau. Léon en bue une longue gorgé et la passa à Perceval qui le bue d'une traite.

- Hey et moi ! S'exclama Gauvain.

- Vous, vous avez fini notre gourde d'eau en route ! Répliqua Perceval en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main.

- Demandé à Alice elle vous en donnera d'autre, lui annonça Gilli. Alors ? Quel sont les nouvelles ?

Léon secoua la tête.

- Je l'ignore majesté. Nous nous sommes rendus à ce village, mais notre roi n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Nous ignorons ou ils sont allés mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce n'était pas dans ce village.

Guenièvre paniqua intérieurement.

- Seigneur… qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de savoir où ils sont ? s'enquit Perceval.

Léon haussa les épaules.

- Attendez… il y avait… ce druide qui a demander un entretien privé avec Arthur et Merlin. Et c'est justement après sa visite qu'ils sont partit. Peut-être … cela a peut-être un lien !

- Qui était-ce ? s'inquiéta Guenièvre d'un sombre complot.

- C'était le chef des druides, lui répondit le chevalier. Je l'es reconnue car il… c'est lui qui ma sauver avec la coupe de la vie.

- Alors il n'est pas mauvais ? Demanda Perceval.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit son compagnon.

- Retrouvez-le Sir Léon. Nous devons à tout prix retrouver Arthur et Merlin. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai la désagréable sensation que notre temps est compté.

.

- Arthur ! S'exclama Merlin. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous aidez !

Mais le chevalier ne réagit pas et continue d'attaquer. Merlin usait de sa magie sur les éléments autour afin de s'aider à résisté à l'arme meurtrière qu'était devenus son roi.

Il devait trouver un moyen de détruire cette fontaine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'éloigner Arthur de la fontaine mais n'y parvenait pas et plus le soleil se couchait, plus il devenait impatient et commettait de plus en plus d'erreur. Il réussit in extrémis à échapper à une attaque sans doute mortel avant de s'éloigné légèrement. Arthur s'était soudainement arrêter et fit demi-tour, rejoignant la fontaine.

Merlin comprit qu'il avait passé la limite que son ami ne pouvait plus franchir et monta tout un plan lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

_- Ne faite pas cela… _

Merlin se tourna et fit face à une femme translucide aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle ne portait qu'une unique robe blanche sans bijoux ni chaussure.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- _Mon nom est Caelia. Je suis la Gardienne de l'Ancienne Religion et je demeure en ce lieu_.

Caelia ? Ce nom ressemblait beaucoup à…

- _Cailleach est ma sœur ainée_, lui répondit-elle en appréhendant sa question._ Ce lieu est le centre même du culte dont je suis la protectrice. Si vous le détruisez Emrys… l'équilibre sera rompus._

Elle s'approcha, le visage crisper et murmura d'une petite voix.

- Je vous en prie… _ne détruisez pas ce lieu Emrys_.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… je ne peux laissez Arthur ici. Aidez-moi à trouver une autre solution et peut-être que je…

- _Il n'y en a aucun. Les lois érigées ici sont sans conteste possible. Votre Roi à passer un accord. Il demeurera Gardien de la Fontaine jusqu'au jour où viendra une autre âme pure qui prendra sa place, le libérant de ce monde. _

Merlin en était extrêmement peiné. Il savait que c'était probablement égoïste mais il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel sort pour son ami.

- Je suis désoler, murmura-t-il sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

- _Non ! Je vous en prie ne faite pas cela !_

Mais Merlin pénétrait déjà dans la zone de limitation.

.

- La Fontaine de Barenthon est une légende druidique, expliqua Iseldir aux chevaliers et à la reine.

Le druide avait été convié à la cour et expliquait ce qu'il avait raconté au roi.

- Comment pourrions-nous la trouver ? s'enquit la reine.

L'homme en capuche secoua la tête.

- Seul une âme pure le pourra. Une âme aux intensions honnêtes. Mais je pense qu'un sorcier sera plus à même capable de la trouver. Un tel lieu doit dégager une énorme quantité de magie.

- Alors je partirais, murmura Gaius en peinant à rester debout.

- Certainement pas, contra Gilli en faisant rassoire le vieil homme sur sa chaise. J'irais.

- Et que deviendra Camelot sans eau ? demanda Léon.

- Je ne connais pas ce genre de sortilège, expliqua le jeune chevalier. Je suis limité à la magie du combat.

- Et Alice et moi nous nous épuisons très vite, expliqua Gaius.

- Raison de plus pour trouver cette fontaine, s'exclama Gauvain.

Guenièvre était restée silencieuse regardant le druide dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

- Vous le sentez ma reine, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Quelque chose de terrible vas se produire, je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Sans me l'expliquer je sais juste que nous devons trouvez cette fontaine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Iseldir hocha la tête.

- Partez immédiatement, et prenez la direction de la vallée des Rois déchus. Une fois sur place, ouvrez votre esprit, expliqua-t-il à Gilli. Laissez la magie vous guidez et peut-être aurez-vous la chance de parvenir à votre bute.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure pour la petite troupe de chevalier pour arriver dans la vallée. Gilli fit ralentir sa monture regardant autour de lui.

- Bien… et maintenant… je fais quoi ?

Le ciel s'assombrit soudainement et un tremblement de terre agita les chevaux, manquant de peu de faire tomber les chevaliers. Un vent glacial passa au travers des arbres autours d'eux tandis qu'ils les virent dépérir peut à peux à vus d'œil.

- On arrive trop tard, murmura Léon.

Gilli pouvait sentir la pression magique qui régnait en ce lieu. Toute cette haine, cette colère et cette rancœur lui fit verser une larme. Il tourna soudainement la tête, entendant des pleures de femmes se répercuter tout autour de lui.

Sans un mot il s'élança, tant bien que mal, suivit par ses compagnons. Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui fut autrefois une clairière. L'herbe était sèche et les arbres autour morts. Les ruines d'une fontaine jonchaient le sol et Merlin était à genoux devant elle. Arthur en retrait se tourna vers eux à leur approche.

- Arthur ! S'exclama Léon en mettant pied à terre.

Mais les chevaliers se figèrent tous lorsqu'ils virent une femme translucide, les cheveux éparpiller autour d'elle, le visage déformer par la haine et la colère.

- _Vous m'avez trahit… Emrys ! Jamais… je ne vous pardonnerais pour ce que vous avez fait. Désormais je serais votre pire cauchemar et mes alliés seront vos ennemis. Ne comptez plus sur votre destiné et l'amour que la magie vous porte pour échapper à ma colère…_

- Je… je suis désoler, murmura-t-il en versant d'autres larmes. Je n'avais pas le choix…

- _Ho si vous aviez le choix Emrys… Préservez l'Ancienne Religion ou votre Roi. Vous avez choisi votre camp._

Puis elle disparut dans un éclair qui frappa le sol. Merlin fondit en sanglot serrant ses bras contre lui.

- Je suis… désoler…

Arthur avait le regard humide mais garda contenance et s'approcha de son ami. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne disait mot, mais ce geste suffisait à lui démontrer sa gratitude ce qui attrista encore plus le jeune sorcier qui était désormais pencher en avant, le front touchant le sol.

Arthur recula et se tourna vers ses chevaliers.

- Retournons à Camelot. J'ai de quoi mettre fin à la canicule.

.

Guy s'éclipsa du groupe sur le chemin du retour, prétextant vouloir porter un message à Camelot et les prévenir de leur arriver. Mais il profita d'être seul pour s'arrêter près d'un lac. Celui-ci avait étonnement beaucoup d'eau compte tenue de la situation, mais il ignorait qu'il avait été en réalité revitalisé par Merlin.

Il frotta la chevalière qu'il portait à l'index et l'eau se troubla pour faire apparaitre l'image de Morgane.

- Je suis porteur de nouvelle ma douce.

- Guyamor, vas-y, ne me laisse pas attendre une seconde de plus.

- Arthur et Merlin on trouver un moyen de contrer cette canicule que vous espériez fatale.

Morgan se mordit le pouce, elle avait accentué cette catastrophe naturelle de par sa magie mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils réussiraient à venir à l'encontre de la nature. Merlin était encore plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Mais je crois que la situation peu tourner à notre avantage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire cela ?

Guy sourit.

- Un esprit puissant, une certaine Caelia, Gardienne de l'Ancienne Religion vois en Emrys son pire ennemis.

Morgane sourit à son tour.

- Voilà une nouvelle amie que je me dois d'accueillir comme il se doit. Retourne à ton rôle de chevalier, mon amour, ajouta-t-elle. Et ne te fait surtout pas prendre.

- Pas de doute pour cela ma Dame. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !

Puis l'eau redevint limpide et Guy reparti au triple galop, récupérant le temps qu'il avait perdus.

.

Le soir même, quelques gouttes d'eau de la fontaine fut verser sur les marches du château et la pluie s'abêtie sur Camelot tout entier. Durant deux jours la pluie tomba au gré de la tristesse de Merlin qui n'avait parlé à personne depuis.

Au troisième, Arthur trouva Merlin finalement en fin de soirée dans le laboratoire de Gaius, préparant une potion pour Alice. La veille femme avait été grandement affaiblie et Merlin s'occupait d'elle du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Peut-être essayait-il de racheté ce qu'il avait fait.

Le blond ignorait comment aborder le sujet avec son ami mais il se lança, ne pouvant rester ainsi éternellement.

- Je dois te parler Merlin.

- Je suis occupé, contra-t-il aussitôt.

Gaius posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, l'arrêtant dans sa tâche et d'un regard lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce et de parler au roi. Contraint, Merlin obéit et referma la porte du laboratoire.

- Que voulez-vous sir ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé … là-bas.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Sir, répondit froidement Merlin.

Il n'avait à aucun moment croisé son regard ce qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus Arthur. Aussi il attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules et le fit lever les yeux vers lui.

- Merlin nous devons parler de ce que tu as fait…

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise Arthur ? S'enquit-il sur un ton de reproche. Que Caelia avait raison et que je vous ai choisi plutôt que la sauvegarde de ce pourquoi je suis à vos côtés depuis des années ? Mon rôle est de protégé Albion et je l'es détruit aujourd'hui parce que je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée de…

Sentant ses larmes monter il s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre.

- Merlin écoute moi, commença le roi. Une personne très sage m'as dit un jour : « Tu as dû faire un choix. Un choix ou il ne réside ni bonne ni mauvaise solution. Tu as fait ce que tu jugeais le mieux et personne ne peux en dire le contraire. Alors ne te blâmé pas pour quelque chose dont personne n'aurait pu faire mieux. »

Merlin sourit tristement en reconnaissant ses propres mots, tandis qu'Arthur soupira et enchaina.

- Tu as pris une décision Merlin et elle n'était pas facile à prendre mais tu l'as fait. Et de ce faite tu m'as sauvé la vie. Encore. Je ne connais encore rien à la magie, mais nous allons tout faire pour réparer les conséquences de cette décision. Car si tu as du faire un tel choix, c'est également de ma faute.

- Arthur vous…

- Il ne sert à rien de regarder en arrière et de se demander si nous avons bien fait les choses. Elles ont été faites et nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière. Essayons juste de faire ce qui est juste et de réparer nos erreurs.

Merlin était profondément émue par ce discours et en aurait presque sauté au cou d'Arthur tant son soulagement était intense, mais il se contenta d'un sourire.

- Merci…

Arthur lui ébouriffa les cheveux et proposa à son ami en le charriant.

- Bon… puise que nous sommes d'accord, tu peux donc arrêter de boire du noir et de pleurer comme une fille ?

- Je ne pleure pas comme une fille ! s'indigna le sorcier. Je suis triste, vous ne l'êtes jamais vous ? Ah non j'avais oubliez, vous n'avez pas de cœur !

Arthur attrapa le cou de Merlin et lui frictionna les cheveux avec plus d'entrain comme il l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'il remarquait que son ami avait le cafard.

Il l'entendit alors rire et se débattre. Arthur eux pitié de lui et le relâcha apercevant enfin un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi il se sentit bien plus apaiser et avait lui aussi l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules - mais surtout au cœur.

- Je suis affamé au faite, je n'ai pas encore mangé, lui avoua Merlin, vous m'invitez à diner avec vous ?

Arthur haussa un sourcil tandis qu'ils marchèrent tous deux dans les couloirs. Il lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Aller… je meure de faim et j'en ai marre de tenir la chandelle à Gaius et Alice.

- Tu préfères la tenir pour Guenièvre et moi ? Interrogea le roi.

- Au moins je n'aurais pas à faire à des personnes du troisième âge ! Plaisanta le sorcier et donnant lui aussi un coup d'épaule.

Arthur ria.

- Très bien mais tu feras le service pour nous !

- Hey ! Je ne suis plus votre serviteur !

- Oui et justement, ça me feras des vacances de ne plus voir la tête de George quand je mange ! Tu sais que j'ai perdus deux kilos depuis qu'il est à mon service ? Rien que de voir son visage me coupe l'appétit !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Merlin en l'observant. On ne dirait pas pourtant.

- MERLIN ! cria Arthur en courant après le jeune homme.

.

Merlin

.

Et voilà pour cet épisode deux, en espérant qu'il vous a plus ! Il est un peu plus court que l'épisode un mais pas de beaucoup, j'essaye de rester régulière dans la langueur de mes chapitres !

Alors, vos avis ?


End file.
